A Critique of Truth and Lies
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: Meet me. Samara Gaelf. Could be seen as a consistent liar. But are they really lies, or just a different version of the truth to protect me? Normally people don't ask questions, they just believe. But not Howl Pendragon. Talk about complications!
1. Visions of the Past

_**Dedicated to Saskia (again) – I think you will just have to be my muse! **___

_A man was running through the forest, the charred remains of a set of wings hanging limply from his shoulder blades. His hair, silver before its time, hung to his shoulders in a matted mess. Looking from side to side, his green gold-flecked eyes searched out the depths of the forest around him. Tripping, he stumbled into an open glade. Turning his face to the stars, he waited, as the foot falls of his pursuers slowed behind him. Half hidden in the dark shadows of the trees cast in the moonlight they stood. The injured man slowly turned to face them, all traces of fear and desperation gone from his face._

"_You swore to serve your King and Country, Gaelf – Or have you forgotten?" questioned one of the men, stepping forward into the moonlight. Gaelf lifted his head in defiance, the image of a fallen angel._

"_I have not forgotten – but I also swore that I would use my power for what is right and good - This war is neither of those things. You are too power hungry and blind to see that for once, the King is not following the path of righteousness."_

"_You have already deserted, Gaelf" said the other man, stepping forward to join his colleague "Do you intend to add treason to your crimes? Give yourself up now, and reaffirm your loyalties to the King – Your punishment will be lessoned."_

"_Align myself to a corrupted King?" retorted Gaelf disdainfully, "I would sooner die."_

"_Then so be it." Answered the first man "You will be executed immediately"_

_Gaelf yet again turned his eyes to the stars as he whispered to himself_

"_Some things are worse than dying. Betraying your own beliefs willingly – that will tear apart your very soul"_

_Clasping his hands in front of him he allowed the ribbons of fire pouring from the hands of his executioners to consume him. Moments later his charred body collapsed to the soft earth as the ribbons of flame released him and raced towards the stars._

**-HMC-**

I pushed myself up off my mattress, the embers of the fire still glowing in front of my eyes. My sheets were twisted haphazardly around my legs. Flashes of my dream passed before my eyes. Sick to my stomach of the pictures in my recurring dream, I climbed out of bed, wiping the beads of sweat from my brow. Disentangling my legs from my sheets, I summoned a small blue ball of light that floated above my head. Making my way to my desk, I pulled out an old box of newspaper cuttings. I flicked through them, scanning the titles, reading by the light shed by my magic ball.

'**MASTER MAGE GAELF DEFEATS GHOSTS OF ARCHINIA'**

'**GAELF IS ANGEL OF LIGHT'**

'**GODSEND GAELF SAVES FIRETORN CASPIRION'**

The man from my dreams starred in the pictures was the man from my dreams, the man from my past…my father… You're confused? Let me explain.

Azriel Gaelf was my father. He was a high mage, a supremely talented mage who could perform all types of magic – magic's associated with air, earth and wind – anything conceivably done by magic, he could do. He was the hero of the people, always fighting for peace, saving the masses from the evils of this world. Until the Great War. The Great War was the brainchild of King Marcrius IV. He wanted to invade Diatrian to expand Ingary and his kingdom. Unknown to most, my father rebelled and died for his desertion. Brought back dead to the capital, he was hailed as a war hero who made the ultimate sacrifice for our country – though in reality he had never fought the war. At this point Lettie and I were only 2.

The unsuspecting public believed what the King told them – apparently he had given his life saving an entire platoon of soldiers - and mourned his passing accordingly. I also believed this, disregarding a recurring dream of his death as a misguiding pining for a father I never knew. That changed when I was 8. A game of hide and seek led me to a pile of boxes where I found my fathers old diary. Inside was a detailed account of his rebellion against what he called a 'corrupt' King, and now confirming my dream as true. Around the same time, by pure accident, I found that I had inherited his skills as a high mage. Though young, I could see that my father's death was a result of his occupation – he was a rare commodity that the crown was not willing to give up. He was the people's mage, commandeering a large amount of power from the King. If he hadn't had that power, he wouldn't have ended up dead, for he would not have been able to sway the people's opinion.

Dropping the box, I opened my window and leaned out into the pre-dawn air.

"Oh Father…", I whispered, staring out across our gardens and into the forest beyond them.

I had always promised myself that I would never get myself in to my father's position - a choice between King and country, and my own conscience. I never let on about my talents, and by the age of 10, I had formulated a plan through long hours of study of how to purposely flunk the testing that a mage child underwent when they were 12, in order to determine their course of study. In the history books there were stories of 'untalented' mages – weak mages without much magic, only able to complete the simplest spells and sorceries. With no specialisation I would not be required to sign an oath swearing my allegiance to the king, and be free to do as I wished once I graduated. I could learn how to be a high mage out of school hours with help of books and what I had witnessed in class, but without the social status and responsibility that came with the title.

And so I studied. I studied how to fail. And I disappointed all of Ingary. Some thought I was traumatised from growing up without a father; some accused my mother of having an affair. I shrugged it all off. I also trained myself how to protect myself physically and learnt slight of hand, in case I slipped up and used magic that I then had to explain away. And I did it.

I, Samara Rhiannon Gaelf, daughter of the High Mage Azriel Gaelf, was declared untalented.

These days (I'm now 16) I live on the fourth floor (you could call it the attic) of a modern mansion. My mother has her quarters on the second floor, my sister on the third. The ground floor is kept for entertaining and the servants are housed in accommodation in a smaller building down the side of the house, near the stables. The luxury we live in is paid for through my father's savings and compensation from the King. I spend my days in the most un-ladylike ways, much to my mother's horror, when she cares to remember my existence. To speak plainly I am shunned by the majority of society – and to be honest, I don't particularly care. I sometimes help out with the servants, and have to try and pander to my mother's every whim when she remembers me…I think you get the point that I was the lowest of the low. Don't call me Cinderella if you value your kneecaps.

As the sun peeked up over the horizon, I walked away from the window, my ball of light still following me as I made my way to my dresser. Opening my draws I pulled out clean clothes – a pair of tan breeches and a crisp white short sleeve shirt, as well as a breast band and loincloth. I walked to the bathroom and ran a bath, discarding my night gown as I went. After soaking in the bath I dressed. My shirt was several sizes too big, the way I liked it. Rummaging around in my draw I found an old worn brown leather belt with a gold buckle. I cinched it tightly around my waste. Walking to the mirror I was met with eyes identical to those of the man in my dreams. Running a hand through my red hair I sighed. In all honesty, I'm a tomboy, but my hair is my one vanity – floating past my waist in red waves. Bringing myself back to reality I deftly plaited it, securing it with a strip of plain linen. Picking up my knee high, lace up boots from the end of my bed, I slipped them on, before lacing them up tightly.

As if on cue, as I just finished tying my laces a small pebble came soaring in through my open window, hitting my bed post. I leant over and picked up the offending pebble before throwing it back out the window. Once it had cleared my window frame I used my magic to guide it towards my target. A muffled yell came from outside. Leaning out of my window, I grinned at my wounded friend.

"Unfair, My Lady Samara." came the disgruntled voice from below.

The voice belonged to my best and lifelong friend, Polaris Anglis. He also happens to be the only person who knows of my secret, and my talented untalentedness, if you get what I mean.

"Getting a little impatient there Miss Polly?" I retorted. I could almost feel his glare in the dim morning light. He hates being called Polly, about as much as I hate being called 'My Lady'. I heard him mutter under his breath about me being swallowed up by the ground. Polaris is an Earth Mage. He's tall and lanky, with hazel brown eyes and cropped brown hair.

Swinging my legs over my window ledge I dropped the four floors to the ground, landing lightly in front of my friend.

"Show off" he muttered good humouredly. I shrugged in response

We walked side by side through my extensive back garden in companionable silence, before vaulting the back fence and making our way into the woods beyond.

"So...are you ready to go back to college?" he asked

Polaris and I were both heading into our last 2 year course at Sulliman's College, as we were both 16. You could only graduate as a fully fledged mage when you were 18.

"Not really – It's all so tediously boring..." I replied, with a large sigh

As an untalented mage, the majority of my classes were theory with the odd potion and charm class added in. Polaris grinned at my dramatics.

"Your own choice there Sam." he said. I shrugged.

Suddenly the trees we were walking in started to thin out as we approached a clearing in the middle of the wood. In front of us was a sloping hill. A shouted greeting from a dark silhouette on top of the hill caught our attention. Punching Polaris lightly on the shoulder, I issued and unspoken challenge. I raced forwards towards the silhouette and its voice, standing at the crest of the hill. I smoothly vaulted a fallen log on the edge of the clearing as I made my way out of the woods, laughing as I heard Polaris chase after me, yelling things at my back along the lines of 'cheating'... ah well...

Reaching the crest of the hill, we greeted the 5 figures waiting for us with yells. Slowly I pulled up, only slightly out of breath and I was greeted by the easy smile of Seth Ilamondis, a beanpole of a blond light mage. Next to him was Articus Devere, a broad shouldered fire mage with a tendency for pranks. Then there was a quiet Veridan Montagne, a studious plant mage. Lastly there was the double act – Cherson and Nathaniel Azruel who were water and air mages. As Polaris jogged up, Articus tackled me in a hug.

"Long time, no see Gaelf." he commented, mussing my hair.

Scowling at him, I returned the favour as he laughed good naturedly. Seth and Polaris shook hands and exchanged some quiet words while Cherson and Nate argued about who was going to hug me next. Rolling my eyes at their typical behaviour, I pulled them into a hug at the same time.

"Some things never change, do they?" I muttered sarcastically

"Nope!" they replied in unison. I pulled away laughing.

It was good to be all back together. We may have been classified as the 'rejects' of our year at school, but these guys were the best friends I could hope for. My sister, typically, was in with the popular group and the rest of our 60 strong year were fairly non-descript in social standing. We generally met so early in the morning to avoid the censure of our peers.

Once all our greetings and social pleasantries had been exchanged (It has been 4 weeks since we all met up), we settled down to catch up on all the news. Perching on a rock, I brushed a few strands of wayward, glowing copper out of my eyes. The others also found places to sit, or sprawled out over the grass. Polaris twiddled his fingers in a circular motion, summoning a few small pebbles to spin above his upturned face.

"Show off" I muttered, returning his words from earlier. He scowled at the reference. Veridan smiled.

"You pair are almost as bad as Cherson and Nate"

Polaris and I sat up straight and declared in unison

"We are NOT!"

"Proving my point there guys." said Veridan, shaking his head as he fiddled with a buttercup.

"There is no way..." started Nate

"...that Sam and Polly..." continued Cherson, ducking the pebble thrown at him for the use of Polaris's hated nickname.

"...will ever be as in..." said Nate

"...sync or as argumentative..." said Cherson

"As us!" they finished together

Veridan blinked a couple of times before glaring at them.

"You've been practicing" he muttered. Seth laughed.

"I forgot just how weird your double act was when I was in Caspirion."

"Something I'll never have the fortune to forget." said Articus "You don't have to live next door to them... 2 am in the morning and their still arguing about something that happened 10 hours earlier."

Laughter rang through the group as Cherson and Nate said

"Guilty as charged."

"Well it was your fault...you were being unreasonable..."accused Nate

"Was not – If my memory serves me correctly..." The twins dissolved into their previous argument, much to the amusement of the rest of us.

"Those two are incorrigible" said Veridan, put out by being proven wrong.

Silence descended on the group until Seth broke it.

"So, Sam...any interesting...um...errrr..._developments_ over the hols?"

There was the slightest spark of pity in his eyes. he and the others had always hoped on my behalf that I would 'develop' and find my talent. With a twinge of guilt, I glanced at Polaris. Usually he would smile sadly at me, and I'd continue to lie. Today, he looked mildly thoughtful as I muttered my answer.

"no."

Gazes shifted awkwardly between the other guys. I stood, scuffing my feet. My eyes travelled towards a clump of oak trees.

"I'm going to see if I can find any fallen branches suitable for another set of pipes." I said. Inwardly I sighed. This happened every year, 2 weeks before we went back to college.

"I'll come with you." piped up Polaris

Everyone looked at him. No one had ever come with me after I was asked I _that_ question. He shrugged .

"I want to talk to her." I shrugged as well, heading towards the trees. Polaris matched my stride as we walked. Drawing a slight wind using the power within me, I sent it behind me, to carry back the rest of the group's conversation. Closing my eyes, I focused, supporting myself on the nearest tree.

"_Do you reckon he fancies her?"_ That was definitely Articus. I bit back a grin.

"_She's like our sister – he can't!"_ chimed in the Azruel twins.

"_Just let them be. If he does, good for them. Sam needs someone to look after her."_ That was Seth. I scowled at his assumption. I needed no such thing.

I was brought back by Polaris snapping his fingers in front of my face. He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"They were debating on whether you were talking to me alone to ask me out or not." I said

"Don't get your hopes up." he returned. I grinned.

"It never even crossed my mind – But what did you want to talk to me about?"

Polaris scuffed his shoe on the ground, digging a slight hole in the dirt.

"You might want to collect your branches first." he said, not meeting my inquiring gaze. I shrugged, before closing my eyes and using my magic to search out the dry but healthy branches I desired to hollow out for my pan pipes. Opening my eyes, I walked to the base of a relatively young tree and began sorting through the fallen branches from a storm a week ago, muttering under my breath as I went.

"Too brittle"

"Too thing"

"Too damaged"

"That'll do"

"Rotten"

"Too many bugs"

Holding a particularly fine switch up to the light, Polaris finally spoke.

"I think you should tell them."

"Mhmmmmm...tell them what?" I asked, not really paying attention. Polaris sighed before replying.

"Never mind."

His tone had me worried. I focussed on his face.

"You've started something, and now you're going to finish it. So. What were you going to say?" I said as I straightened and looked directly into his eyes.

He glanced heavenward, as if praying for strength before, returning my steady gaze.

"I think you should tell them about your power." His words came out in a rush.

My jaw dropped as the forest fell into silence around us.

"WHAT?"

_**And there we go. Basically 3000 words. And a lot of effort. Seeing as this was all written out by hand first during math, chem, biol and lit. Well, mainly math.**_

_**Hopefully my inattention in class paid off, and you enjoyed this – let me know by sending me a review (you know you want to!)**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**xxx**_

_**More to come!**_


	2. The Value of Friendship

_**Bit disappointed that I didn't get many reviews, but that's ok – I'm starting out, so hopefully reviews will come as I get further into the story**_

_Previously..._

_He glanced heavenward, as if praying for strength before, returning my steady gaze._

"_I think you should tell them about your power." His words came out in a rush._

_My jaw dropped as the forest fell into silence around us._

"_WHAT?"_

**-HMC-**

I glared at Polaris, furious at what I perceived to be the highly treasonous words that had left his mouth.

"You want me to what?" I said, my voice dangerously quiet.

"I want you to tell them...they deserve to know."

I folded my arms, glaring at him.

"The more people who know, the greater chance that my secret gets out, and everybody knows."

"Don't you trust them?"

"No. Don't for one second think that I don't trust them. Of course I trust them, but accidents happen Polaris – The number of times I've had to kick you in shins is far too many for my liking as it is."

Polaris sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Would it really be so bad Samara? Would it really?"

I stared defiantly ahead as I said

"I will not end up like my father – bound by oath to something that I do not believe in."

"But can't you see? This is a different time, with a different King, different state of politics – why can't you just be you – without hiding anything?" Polaris's tone turned pleading as he begged me to understand.

"But can't _you _see that if I came clean, I'd be my father's daughter, and be expected to take up his mantle, his title, his fame, his work? I still won't be me!"

"You can determine that though – you don't have to give into those pressures." Polaris was matter-of-fact.

"And, by the way, since when did my use of power, or people's knowledge of it, hinder my personality may I ask?"

Our voices were rising in disagreement.

"I didn't mean it like that! You're just being paranoid!" Polaris yelled

"You're being purposely naive!"

"You're also being incredibly selfish!"

"I'm just trying to protect myself!"

"You don't know that you _need_ to protect yourself!"

"Why can't you just understand!" I cried, my voice breaking. I felt hot tears sting my eyes. Annoyed at the emotional weakness that the argument had evoked in me, I scrubbed at my face with the back of my hand.

"Sam, I'm..."

"Don't." I cut him off.

"Just think about it. Please, just think about it. I want what's best for you Sam, never doubt that."

I was about to reply when the sound of hesitant footsteps of the others approaching caught my attention.

"Ummm...we heard raised voices – we were wondering if you guys were ok?" Seth trailed off as the others nodded from behind him.

"We're fine." I said calmly "just a minor disagreement."

Polaris nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak.

"It didn't sound minor." stated Veridan

"Oh, can it Montagne – we all argue sometimes." said Articus

"Especially..."began Cherson

"...us!" finished Nate

"That's what happens, since we don't keep secrets and all – we disagree on things easily, but we always figure it out." said Seth

I looked down guiltily at the branches in my hands. Polaris gaze wandered absently past Seth's shoulder.

"I have to go." I said abruptly. "My mother will be getting up soon, and she doesn't like me being out."

There were general murmurs of 'unfairness' and 'control freak' from the boys as I said my goodbyes. Tucking the switches under my arm I set off at light jog, their voices fading behind me. As the trees sped past my agile form, Polaris's words rung in my head.

"_Don't you trust them...?"_

Then Seth's words, unknowingly hitting the heart of the matter

"_...we don't keep secrets..."_

Why didn't I trust them? Why couldn't I just give in to what I was, and damn the rest of Ingary? Why couldn't I let myself be free to do all I could possibly do? My mother would love me, people, for once, would want to know me instead of treating me like dirt under their feet. But I would be expected to leave my current social situation. I wouldn't be allowed to stay friends with the guys –Polaris, Articus, Veridan, Seth, Cherson and Nate – because a high mage would be expected to move in higher circles than a group of misfits. And I _liked_ these misfits, and being a misfit myself.

Sighing, I vaulted the back fence of my house which bordered on the woods that I had come from. I put my bundle of branches on the ground before lightly pushing off the ground, soaring upwards and grabbing one of the beams jutting out from under the roof and winging myself in through my 4th story open window. Dusting off my hands, I leaned out my window again, and summoned my branches up as well. I glanced up to the sky, shielding my eyes with my hand and estimated the time to be about 8.45 or nearly 9. Placing the branches on my battered old desk, I left my room. I stood at the top of what would have used to have been the servants stairs (Well, my room is basically the attic). Grinning slightly I lifted myself up onto the highly worn but polished banister of the spiral staircase. I pushed off, sliding and spinning my way to the ground floor to the kitchens. I loved these stairs. Sure, like I said before, they were the servant's stairs, but some days they were the best thing that happened to me. I slid fast and silent past each floor.

The third floor – My sister Lettie's quarters. Yep, she got an entire floor. What can I say, life's a bitch sometimes.

The second floor – My mother's quarters. If possible they were even more fashionable and flamboyant than Lettie's.

The first floor – an assortment of guest suites. We had visitors quite frequently, but not currently.

Finally I reached the ground floor, jumping lightly off the end of the banister and landing gracefully with minimal sound on the polished slate floors.

"You're going to break your neck one of these days." came the grumpy voice of our cook Makato. Makato, like the majority of Ingary's population has no magic blood at all. She worked her with her husband Motoki who was our gardener.

"But not today." I said cheerfully, kissing her cheek as I greeted her.

"So there is no need to worry about it." I concluded smiling at her faked scowl.

She walked into the kitchen and I followed her, listening to her mutterings about my supposed insanity.

"She on at you again Trouble?" said Motoki as he wandered in from the gardens that were situated around our property, as well as the orchard. With a wink he threw me a freshly picked apple. Biting into it I savoured the sweet tartness of it. Suddenly there was a scream from what I presumed was the 3rd floor because the voice sounded uncannily like Lettie. Well, it was Lettie. I mean, who else would it be? My mother would never do something as undignified as scream! With a sigh, I placed my half-eaten apple on the kitchen table.

"That's my cue" I said to Motoki, who gave a wry smile of sympathy

Ducking quickly out of the kitchen, I ran down a narrow corridor and out through a heavy wooden doorway behind a curtain, into the main foyer. Then up the overly decorative marble staircase – the ostentatious statement of it always made me slightly nauseous. I was just at the second floor when I heard the scream again

"SAMARA!"

Stopping on the landing, I chose the left hand staircase to the 3rd floor

Arriving at the door of Leticia's room I was met by a slim blonde figure swathed in lace and silk night clothes bolting out of the same door.

"Yes, Lettie?" I asked nonchalantly, keeping the amusement out of my voice

"Spi...sp...Spider!" she stuttered out, cringing in horror behind me as she stared at the door to her room. I had to try not to laugh. Lettie could be one of the most stuck up bitches I had ever known...well, her and her friends that is, but introduced a spider? She becomes a quivering 3 year old. Oh the wonders of arachnophobia. Without saying anything, I walked calmly into her room, before calling back to her.

"Where did you last see it?"

"C..Cei…Ceiling." came the stuttered reply

Looking up I saw a tiny little spider glowing faintly in the morning light filtering through the curtains.

"A money spider" I whispered to myself. Money spider's were spiders composed of light and ether. Never feeding, nor dying they were rare and precious occurence

As if reacting to my voice, it spiralled on a silken thread towards my upturned face. Stretching my 5'2'' frame I reached up towards it with an upturned hand that it obligingly landed on. Lettie's head poked around the door, her dishevelled blonde locks falling softly around her face.

"Have you got _it_?" she asked hesitantly, no longer stuttering.

"yes. You should have some luck today, though." I said as I examined the spider.

"How so?" Lettie's voice was starting to regain its usual snootiness.

"It's a money spider." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Really?" came her soft reply.

"Sure. It's completely harmless – want a closer look?"

Lettie looked at me cautiously. I raised an eyebrow before walking to the window, and pulling back the curtain to hold the little golden spider in the sunlight. Edging forward, Lettie peered at my palm. She gaped at the soft golden glow the arachnid emitted.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, her arachnophobia forgotten and a childlike delight spread across her face.

"Here." I said, placing my hand in my pocket before conjuring a small glass specimen bauble, before pulling it out, as if it had been there all along. I twisted off the small transparent lid and placed the still glowing spider inside. I then replaced the lid, fingering the small loop that I had conjured on the top.

"Do you have a spare chain?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously before looking through her dresser and pulled out a long, thin, gold chain. She handed it to me and I threaded it through the loop. Holding it up by the chain, I spun the bauble, light dancing on the walls as it refracted off the spider and the silver web it had begun to spin. Handing it to her I smiled

"For good luck." I said as she took it from me. She smiled sadly.

"If only things were different," she said her tone quiet. I felt a pang in my chest as Polaris's words yet again rang in my ears. A strange wave of recklessness over took me.

"Well you never know." With a flick of my hand, the chain left her own hand and floated around her neck, clasping itself.

"All hope is not lost." I said melodramatically with a grin and a wink, before ducking out of the room before Lettie returned to her normal haughty self. Seconds later, she rushed out after me.

"Samara…you….how…?"

I just smiled innocently as I made my way down the stairs

"Sam!" her voice was tinged with frustration.

I just waved. I heard a muted scream and a door slam. I met Makato on the stairs as she was taking my mother her breakfast.

"What was that all about?" she asked

"Spider…so the usual." With a small laugh she continued up the stairs.

I returned to the kitchen, and picked up my half eaten apple. For some weird reason it felt better, having hinted at my secret to someone. The constraints that I always maintained were gone in that moment and I felt lighter….more free. If Lettie continued to pursue it, though, I could claim that she was tired and hallucinating. Or perhaps I could claim it was just sleight of hand….well it wouldn't be anything that some self-depreciating nonsense wouldn't fix.

Makato re-entered the kitchen.

"What on earth did you do to Lettie? She's white as a ghost!"

I shrugged, remembering the feeling of freedom. I suddenly realised that maybe I was being too cautious. God dammit, I was going to trust my friends. If I could use my power in front of my bitchy bipolar sister, then I could be honest with my friends. I fixed on my resolve – They wouldn't tell. We had always stood together, no matter what….Why should this be any different?

Finishing my apple, I threw the core in the bin near the back door, before heading upstairs to my mother's room. Humming under my breath, I walked to her door and raised my hand to knock, when I heard voices.

"…couldn't have – she's untalented…"

"I swear to you mother, she did!"

"Hush, Lettie. What would she be? Wind? Metal?"

"I honestly don't know mother, but I'm ever so glad for her!"

I blinked. That was not what I was expecting to hear at all – especially from Lettie.

"She could be a high mage… either way; we'll have to verify your claim – but what a wonderful event for the family that will be! If she turns out to be a high mage, we will once again be one of the most respected families!"

"Mother! Hang being respected, I'm just looking forward to not having to publicly shun my sister!"

I nearly passed out from the shock.

"Your heart is too kind Lettie – If she is her father's daughter, your prospects will be so much better!"

"Mother! How can you…"

I knocked on the door

"Come in" came my mother's voice

I entered.

"Good morning mother." I said politely

"Lettie has come to me with the most wondrous news!" she was straight to the point. "She said that you magicked a necklace!"

I pasted an innocent look on my face.

"Oh no, that wasn't me! Did she not mention that on the chain hung a money spider?"

My mother frowned in confusion, as did Lettie. Neither could see the relevance. Time to fudge the facts and hope that they believed me. Money spiders are meant to bring luck, so I began to elaborate on it.

"I merely flicked the glass bauble – I read a book once that said that the spider would choose who it would bestow it's good luck on."

My mother looked disappointed. Lettie looked sceptical.

"Anyway" I said, changing the subject, " I just came to ask if I can ride over to see Polaris – he asked for some help with his mathematics before we go back to college."

Mother dismissed me with a wave of her hand and a nod of her head. I turned to leave when Lettie spoke.

"Wait! I'll come with you – I wish to call on Katrena and she lives across the road from him."

My mother yet again agreed with a wave of her hand.

Lettie ran out of the room to change her dress.

"Need any help?" I asked to her retreating figure. The backs of some of the fashionable dresses were near impossible to do up with only one set of hands.

"I'll be fine!" she called back

Shrugging, I ran down the stairs and out the door to our stables. Motoki was cleaning out one of the stalls that would house the horses of visiting friends and acquaintances. He smiled at me as I walked to the last 2 stalls, where my sister and I kept our horses. Lettie's was a softly spirited dappled mare named Rayita. Opposite her was my stallion and my key to freedom – Jaedite. He was black with a dark grey mane and tail. Fiery and temperamental, we made a good team. Turning back to Rayita's stall, I let myself in and saddled her with a side saddle. Personally I hated those things. Uncomfortable and impractical yet highly fashionable. Feeding her a sugar cube, I finished her bridle, placing the bit in her mouth before making sure that it was all secure. Leading her out of her stall she waited patiently as I saddled Jaedite – no bridle for him. Instead of reins I held onto his mane, due to the fact he absolutely hated bits. You could get quite a nasty bite if you tried to force him to wear one. With my hand on his neck I walked him out of his stall to find Lettie already on Rayita's back. Leading the two horses and rider out of the stable, I swung into the saddle on Jaedite's back. Together the two horses walked out the side gate before starting down the street at our command. Silence reigned.

"Are you going to tell me the truth yet?" asked Lettie abruptly

I blinked in surprise.

"About what?" I asked, playing dumb. I had truly expected her to drop it and act like nothing had happened.

"About your…" she looked around at the people passing us, before leaning over slightly "your talent…" she whispered.

"I don't have any." I said, matter-of-factly. "End of story."

She regarded me with a raised eyebrow as the soft clop of our horses hooves against the cobbled street echoed slightly.

"I'm not stupid you know… I've always had this feeling that you're hiding something – something important."

I just looked at her with a look that hopefully projected confusion. She sighed in frustration. Clicking her tongue, she urged Rayita forward, before calling back to me

"I may not know now – but I will find out!"

_**Another chapter done. Sorry for the delay – it comes of too much homework and a parent confiscating my handwritten drafts. Apparently I need to study more. **_

_***sigh***_

_**My parents just don't understand the wonders of fanfiction**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_


	3. Admittance of Guilt and Power

_**And on to Chapter 3!**_

_**I'm just going to give a heads up to those reading this – It's going to be long, and it's going to take a while... But thanks to the ever so lovely *cough* Noxpert, I should be updating regularly.**_

_**P.S. I managed to update within a week! So there!**_

_Previously..._

_She regarded me with a raised eyebrow as the soft clop of our horses hooves against the cobbled street echoed slightly._

"_I'm not stupid you know… I've always had this feeling that you're hiding something – something important."_

_I just looked at her with a look that hopefully projected confusion. She sighed in frustration. Clicking her tongue, she urged Rayita forward, before calling back to me_

"_I may not know now – but I will find out!"_

**-HMC-**

I slowed Jaedite almost to a stop as I gaped after Lettie. Where in Ingary was my haughty, stuck up overly _blonde_ _**(A/N. No offence intended to blondes!)**_ sister, and who the heck was this impersonator? I mean, sure she had her nice moments...but the whole picking up on subtle things and seemingly having the stubbornness to pursue something? Nope, not buying it at all!

Slowly shaking my head I urged Jaedite forward, towards Polaris's house, deep in thought. I arrived at his back fence and dismounted. Scuffing the ground with my boot, I picked up a suitably sized pebble and returned the favour that he had shown me just this morning by hurling it at his window. I heard a string of curses as he opened it.

"What?" he asked

"I thought about it." I replied

"And?" he clued onto what I was talking about immediately. I sighed.

"I'm going to need your help." I conceded. His jaw dropped.

"Wow...I hoped that you would come round eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"D'you reckon you could come for a ride? I feel and idiot standing here and trying to conduct a serious conversation."

He grinned impudently at me.

"Whatever milady wishes. Give me 5 minutes – Zoicite needs exercising anyway."

The window shut. I closed my eyes and rested against Jaedite. I had taken the first step, and I was hoping to high hell that I was making the right decision.

"You'll do just fine." A voice resonated in my head, deep and clear. I turned and stroked Jaedite's mane. I think I might have forgotten to mention that I can speak to animals through a telepathic link.

"Thanks boy." I murmured and he whickered softly.

"Talking to Jaedite again Sam?"

I turned to find Polaris mounted on his bay stallion grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in response as hauled myself back onto Jaedite's back.

"Real mature!" laughed Polaris

I shrugged. Being mature is over-rated anyway.

"Where to?" he asked. I considered for a moment.

"The lake." He grinned.

"Race you?" he asked, already knowing my answer as he and Zoicite set of at a fast pace.

I laughed and laced my fingers through Jaedite's mane.

"You know the way." I whispered to Jaedite as his horsey laugh rang in my head. He kicked off and I hung on for dear life as I delighted in the feel of the air rushing by.

We caught up to Polaris easily.

"You got a head start. And you still won't be able to beat me there!" I laughed easily as Jaedite caught up and matched Zoicite's pace.

"You haven't won yet Gaelf!" he said as he urged his horse forward.

"He is _such_ a slave driver." whined Zoicite in my head, as I laughed loudly again, before Jaedite pulled in front of him, cantering through the trees of the forest that we had entered, the dull thud of hooves on the leaf litter covering the forest floor. In a truly cliché moment we arrived by the lakeside, the water sparkling in true summer fashion beneath a bright sun, bird song up above and the pleasant smell of pine cones in the air.

Lightly jumping off Jaedite, I spun in circles, relishing the feeling of the perfect day. Jaedite wandered down to the water's edge to drink. I stumbled dizzily, catching hold of a tree to steady myself. Scanning the landscape, I climbed into a tree with think branches extending over the water's surface. I stretched out and trailed my fingers in the water, waiting for Polaris to catch up.

"You are one strange girl Sam." he commented as he rode up. I smiled at him lazily from my perch.

"I know. I happen to be rather proud of the fact. And come on, you wouldn't want me any other way!" I responded. He laughed at that, letting Zoicite join Jaedite at the water's edge, before sitting at the base of my tree.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked, as he fiddled with a fallen leaf.

I watched ripple my fingers were creating spread.

"Oh you know the usual – the fact you always think these things through and you know best."

"Sam..." his tone was warning me to be serious. I hate it when he uses that tone.

"I used magic in front of Lettie." I closed my eyes waiting for the explosion. It came.

"You WHAT?" Polaris was shocked. To say the least.

"Well if your darling sister knows, then the whole world will know by this afternoon – and here you were trying to keep it all a secret. Badly done, Sam, badly done."

I flicked some water at him.

"No need to get all uptight – I explained it all away. It involved a money spider, so bingo! Perfect scapegoat."

Polaris tried to splash some water back up at me.

"Okay…Then I don't see how all of this would change your mind. You should really curb your rashness you know."

"Meh…where's the fun in that! No, I made the decision after when I heard her talking to mother…"

"I still fail to understand…"

I sighed, as I remembered the events of this morning.

"I always thought that Lettie had turned out to be one of my biggest enemies – she is everything that would try and take advantage of me. She's shallow and materialistic – enough said. But today, today she stood up for me against my mother – said that she would be glad to not have to publicly shun me anymore."

Polaris blinked in surprise.

"And if Lettie can be so open minded" I continued, "Why can't I have the faith necessary in my friends that they would be the same."

He grinned up at me, finally understanding.

"So you're wondering how to go about it?"

I nodded.

"I really just don't know what to say…I mean 'Oh hi guys, yeah I've been lying to you for the last however long – hope that's ok with you' doesn't really cut it."

Polaris considered for a minute.

"Reckon you can meet me back here, say around 2? In 3 hours' time?" he, asked as he stood up, brushing off his breeches.

"Yes…where are you going?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at his mischievous smile. H walked down to the water's edge, taking Zoicite by the reins before answering.

"Just trust me – I'll sort it all out. You just need to be back here by 2."

With confusion still apparent on my face, he pulled himself onto the saddle and with a mocking bow, said

"Until then, milady."

Before cantering off back through the forest. I sighed. Insufferable boy.

"Trust him – he knows what he's doing." came Jaedite's voice. I sighed again recognising the truth of it. Polaris Anglis was an expert at navigate potential minefields.

Sitting upright on the branch, I unlaced my boots before throwing them back to the bank. I then stood, balancing easily on the wide branch. Walking towards the end I bounced lightly before in a fluid motion, diving into the lake.

"Show off!" snorted my house. I merely laughed along our telepathic link.

Using a thing piece of magic to draw air form the surface, I ducked under the water with minimum disturbance and swum to the middle of the lake. With open eyes I took in my surroundings – the lake grass, the small fishes, crustaceans – the odd startled bird that didn't expect to come face to face with a human when diving for fish.

Pushing to the surface I floated easily on back, enjoying the feeling of the water supporting my every movement. I drifted with the slight current as I watched the passing of the stray clouds across the summer sky. Time passed easily, all problems forgotten in the calmness of the moment.

…Until I heard Jaedite whinny in warning. Dropping from the surface, I treaded water as I spied an 11 or 12 year old boy approaching Jaedite.

"Perfect – Just bloody perfect" I growled under my breath as I struck out for the shore, swimming fast.

"The foal is trying to touch me Sam!" came Jaedite's voice.

"I know, I know, I'm coming." I reached the point where my toes could grazed the sandy bottom of the lake, and I waded ashore.

"Hey!" I called out "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy started rapidly backing away – Jaedite snorted at him threateningly

"Enough of that Jaedite." I looked at the boy.

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's just Jaedite here has a nasty habit of biting strangers." The boy gulped nervously.

My long plaited hair was dripping down my back, so I pulled it over my shoulder and attempted to squeeze some of the water out of it. The boy gave me a stunned once over. I guess I looked pretty wild and uncouth. My white shirt was see through and sticking to my slim frame. Come to think of it the poor boy had probably never seen a girl in breeches before either.

"You new around here?" I asked

He nodded. So he was shy – wonderful

"You got a name?" I asked. His eyes were wide – I got the distinct impression that he didn't actually think I was human.

"Mark..Markle" he stuttered

"I'm not going to bite you know, contrary to popular belief." I muttered

"Why is that popular belief?" he asked, gaining confidence. I pulled out the blank ring that was my mage medallion _**(A/N: If you want more info on mage medallions and the different types, let me know, and I'll send you sketches and info.)**_, letting it speak for itself.

The boy hesitantly reached out to touch it. He sighed.

"You're Lucky."

I blinked – not what I was expecting to hear.

"Not a common opinion." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can't, you can't" The boy said sullenly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "instead of the futile attempt of trying to live up to your name."

"Parent?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Older brother." I winced sympathetically

"I'm here to become a light mage. Our family relocated."

So he was 12.

"My brother's here to start his last 2 year course in..." he cut himself off. "He'll be two years older than you?" he hazarded

I grinned. He thought I was 14 – I was caught between being amused and offended. I decided that being amused was a better way to go.

"I'm actually 16, so we'll probably be in the same year group." I suddenly realised that I was conducting a conversation with a complete stranger, when I really should be getting home for lunch.

"Look, I have to go..." The boy pouted.

"Oh, okay...do you come down here often?" he blushed slightly "It's just you're good to talk to..."

"Listen Kid, " I said as I mounted Jaedite, while tying the laces of boots together and placing them over his neck, my feet still bare.

"I'm basically a social outcast around the magic community around here. One of the greatest disappointments of all time. So here's how it works – you associate with me, you become a bit of an outcast yourself. I'm not telling you not to talk to me – just make sure that any conversations with me are worth it." He nodded, before blinking and frowning slightly as I wove my hands through Jaedite's mane.

"You don't have any reins..." I laughed

"That's something else kid – I like living on the wild side!"

I laughed again before digging my bare heels into Jaedite's sides, leaving a very confused 12 year old Markle behind me. What a strange kid – nice, but strange. Not that there was anything wrong with being strange. I hoped for his sake that I got rid of him. The guys I hung out with were also slightly excluded for varying reasons before we teamed up. And as I said, he was a nice kid – he'd make friends easy enough. I let the wind dry me as I rode, holding the warm air currents near my body. My hair tangled itself into a coppery mess, streaming out in the sunlight behind me. I shifted slightly in the saddle.

"I wish you wouldn't make me wear this wretched thing." complained Jaedite as his petulant voice resonated through my head.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" I retorted sarcastically

"Ride bareback." he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I have good balance Jaedite, but I doubt I could manage to stay on your back without either reins or a saddle. And I'm sure you'd get a kick out of throwing me as the fancy took you."

He snorted

"I'd never throw you. But will you try? Just this afternoon?"

I groaned. I must be going soft, but I gave my acquiescence anyway.

"Could you go a bit faster? I really am running late for lunch."

I could basically hear his eyes rolling as he vaulted the back fence and headed to the stables. I jumped off, quickly removing his saddle and my boots from around his neck. Fiddling with the laces I soon had them on. Running a hand through my hair, I gave up before I even started. It would be unfixable without a brush. I ran inside and through to the dining room where Mother and Lettie were already seated. Shit. I was late.

"Samara. So good of you to join us." said my mother coolly. I grimaced slightly. I hate it when she uses that tone.

"Been off...gallivanting with Anglis again?" sneered Lettie as she eyed my dishevelled appearance. That was the real Lettie – or, I should say, the more common Lettie. As I've said before, I swear she's bipolar.

"Nah...met with him, talked, left...had time to spare and so I went swimming instead..." I trailed off as I waited for the reaction. I counted it down in my head, curling my fingers into my palm as I did so.

...1...

...2...

...3...

"WHAT?" They both yelled in unison. How predictable.

"I thought it was unladylike to yell." I said nonchalantly as I studied my nails.

"Samara Rhiannon Gaelf." said my mother, the venom and disapproval obvious in her tone.

"Yes?" I replied, smirking. Riling my mother up was so much fun.

"That's it – you're grounded!" she went to slam her hand on the table, but stopped as she thought the better of it.

"Hmmmm...don't think so." With a wink, I swiped a couple of sandwiches from the table and ran from the room before either Mother or Lettie could say anything. I ran upstairs, ignoring the shouts of my enraged mother. 4 flights of stairs can be a real bitch when you're trying to make a quick getaway. Once in my room I grabbed my leather satchel and began filling it with things. I wrapped the sandwiches in a clean handkerchief, before putting them in as well. With a quick glance in the mirror, I threw my hairbrush in too. This was followed by my pocket watch, and my favourite set of pan pipes.

Summoning my magic I cleaned my clothes, leaving them tingling against my skin, before slinging my satchel over my shoulder and heading out of my room. Taking my usual way to the ground floor, I sped past a figure that was probably Lettie's on the third floor. My mother was still noticeably ranting from the ground floor.

Reaching the kitchen door, I shouted over my shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll be home for dinner!" before sprinting away.

My mother's protests faded behind me as I ran as fast I could for the stables. I had this really bad feeling that Mother was going to get Motoki or Makato to stop me once she found one of them. Running into Jaedite's stall, I gave the saddle a quick glance, before throwing my arms around his neck, and swinging myself onto his back. I urged him out of his stall, telepathically giving him every good reason to hurry. With a shak of his head he cantered out of the stables, just before Motoki entered them, who I waved at. Then, realising that I was really not holding onto anything, I knotted my fingers in Jaedite's mane.

"Oh do relax." he snapped "I'm not going to throw you!"

I glared at the back of his head, as he jumped the back fence. he predicted my expression, snickering at my discomfit. Just to prove him wrong, in a show of mock bravery, I untangled one of my hands. Reaching into my satchel, I checked my pocket watch.

1.15

So I would have a bit of spare time on my hands, due to my hasty exit from the house. Jaedite sped through the forest, such that it felt like his hooves barely touched the ground. Losing myself in thought as I really began to relax into the rhythm of riding bareback – I thought about the coming hours. To be honest I was a bit worried about what Polaris had planned.

Jaedite came to an abrupt halt at the lake. I nearly tumbled.

"I thought you said you weren't going to throw me!" I muttered as I dismounted. He merely blinked in an innocent manner. You could almost see him grinning!

With a sigh I sat on the ground and pulled out my hairbrush. I began combing the knots out of my hair, wayward strands fluttering in front of my eyes. With a slight amount of difficulty and the removal of many leaves later, my hair was yet again neatly braided. Returning my brush to the satchel, I pulled out my pan pipes and sandwiches. Placing my satchel at the base of an oak tree, I pulled myself up into its branches. Jaedite wandered off, free to do his own thing – he would come back when I needed him. Quickly scoffing the sandwiches, I dusted my hands off before picking up my pipes, and closing my eyes and beginning to play.

_**DONE! Yay for me!**_

_**Okay, so I might be the only one excited, but who cares.**_

_**And a little birdie told me that the Noxpert is 'a goner' for her UMAT exam.**_

_**Hope this brightens your week m'dear.**_

_**Signing off until next update!**_

_**Kylara - Jade**_


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_**I know, it's been a while, but I finally got around to updating.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

My eyes closed as I lightly blew over the top of my pipes, a lilting melody saturating the still air…before a voice broke through.

""So you're back again…"

I recognised the voice of the boy I had talked to before. Markle, he had said his name was. Pausing the dizzying spiral of notes, I glanced down at him. He grinned up as me as he sat between the roots of the tree I was sitting in.

"And for some reason, despite my blunt warnings, you still seem to be interested in talking to me."

He shrugged.

"I'm going to disappoint my family, I might as well do it thoroughly – If I'm liked it's generally because of who my brother is, so I don't see why I should limit myself in friend choices that might actually want to have something to do with _me_."

I grinned. I did like this kid. He had spunk. I lightly dropped from the tree, and perched on one of the large roots next to him.

"I like it. Not many people would be able to come to that decision. Ah, the wonderful materialism that is popularity." I said wistfully

"So materialistic, yet it isn't quite tangible. How can something that is based on the tangible, not be tangible?" he mused. With a shake of his head he changed the subject.

"You play those pipes well – how long did it take for you to learn?"

I smiled faintly as I remembered my first lessons.

"I would have been about your age, or actually, a year older."

I handed him the pipes and he studied the worn but polished wood with some kind of awe.

"Is there a place round here that you can buy and learn to play them?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the delicate instrument he held.

"Yes, there is, but believe me, it'll cost you a pretty penny." My tone was scathing. The local outlet for all things musical was a fraud if you asked me. But Markle hadn't, so I didn't say it in so many words.

He sighed. Money obviously was an issue.

"Where did you learn?" he asked, blue eyes turning to me in curiosity

"I learnt in the summer break between my first two years of college…" I murmured. I slowly sank into the memories as Markle looked at me encouraging. The call of a bird snapped me out of it.

"You know," I said with a wry grin "I've never actually told anyone what happened that summer before."

Markle looked confused, but his desire to hear the story was evident.

"maybe it's best to tell someone who has no background information on you, and won't and really in my case, _can't_ reproach your behaviour." He blinked as he realised how forward that sounded. "You don't have to if you don't want to though…" he added hastily.

I smiled gently, tilting my head back to study the sky.

"I think its actually time to start letting go of some of my demons and secrets." I said, "And you seem to have a genuine interest, so I suppose you're as good as any to tell."

He looked at me in silent contemplation, as I took a breath and began to tell my story

**FLASHBACK**

_The voices rang behind me as I slammed the front door, scrubbing the remnants of a waterfall of tears from my face. I internally berated myself for such weakness. I made for the stairs to my room, fully intending to hide away from the rest of the world until I had regained an iron fist grip on my composure. The cruel taunts of my classmates still echoed in my ears. I pulled up sharply as my mother stepped in front of me._

_She was perfect, as always. Hair all in place, manicured nails and not a single crease in her expensively elaborate dress._

"_They are right, you know." She said_

_I got this sinking feeling in my stomach, as if I could almost predict what was coming next._

"_You are a waste of space – I wish you had never been born! That you had never lived to bring disgrace on this family." Her tone remained moderate in dynamic, but the words seeped a toxic poison that had built up over the year._

_I stood rooted to the spot, frozen by the amount of hatred infused in those few words. She calmly lifted her hand and slapped me hard across the face. It brought me to my senses. With my cheek still stinging, I ran away from her, and raced up the stairs. Up and up I went. My despair turned to anger as I went. I packed a bag the anger now clouding any rational thinking I had made the pretence of having before. I snuck back down stairs as I heard my sister arrive home and, left via the back door. _

_I saddled my horse._

_And I left._

**FLASHBACK**

"You ran away? Surely that was dangerous for a 13 year old girl with no magic!" exclaimed Markle.

I sighed.

"I don't think it even crossed my mind, to be honest. If it did, I don't think I really cared at that point." I smiled, my eyes focussing on some non-existent point far away, and lost myself in my memories as I took up my tale again.

**FLASHBACK**

_I rode hard and fast for many hours. I don't know where exactly I rode, or what direction I rode in. All I knew was that I was riding away from home. And that is what and where I wanted to be heading. Just before dark, I came to a small house hidden among the trees. I slowed my horse, jumping down from his back. I summoned my courage. I dug out the small amount of money that I had from my saddlebags and knocked on the door. A middle aged man – around 30 – answered the door. He looked at me and saw the medallion that I had forgotten I was wearing. He raised an eyebrow._

"_A runaway?" he asked._

_I hung my head in shame, but nodded anyway._

"_Come in." I looked up startled, and offered him the little money I had, but he pushed it away._

"_You are welcome here." He said, his tone deep and soothing. "You have a good heart, and a good future. You just need time to adapt."_

_I managed a small smile, the first one for many weeks._

"_That's more like it." He grinned as I stepped across the threshold into the surprisingly cosy house._

'_Thank you." I mumbled. I suddenly realised what a state I was in. Riding astride in skirts did not do wonders for one's appearance. Riding at breakneck speed certainly created a mew of one's hair as well. I was suddenly self-conscious._

"_I'll go and stable her…" said the man as he indicated towards my horse_

"_Him." I broke in "His name is Jaedite."_

_He raised his eyebrow._

_I flushed._

"_Warm yourself by the fire. I shouldn't be long."_

_Even though it was summer, the cloudless nights were cold. I stumbled towards the fire, feet not willing to follow my commands. The warmth seeped through me, and within minutes I was asleep._

**FLASHBACK**

"No offence, but you seem to have absolutely no concern for your personal safety." Markle said. I shrugged. We took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you start the party without me?" Seth's clear voice rang through the trees behind us. Both Markle and I jumped.

"And who might you be?" he asked, looking at Markle.

'I'm Markle…and I was just talking to …." He paused from his awkward stuttering. "Hang on, I don't think you ever told me your name." I laughed, as Markle grinned – Seth looked mildly confused.

"It's Sam." He smirked, and stood, before helping me to my feet. He was about an inch taller than me, despite our age difference. However he was still dwarfed by the lanky Seth. Seth studied him as Markle shifted awkwardly.

Suddenly a yell resounded through the forest.

"MARKLE!" The voice was obviously magically amplified.

The boy in question jumped and swore under his breath.

"I've really got to go. It was nice meeting you and…" his gaze flicked to Seth, as he obviously remembered I hadn't told anyone else.

"Don't worry, I'll continue at some other time." He grinned at me, before setting off at a run. Seth folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at me as he leant back against a nearby tree.

"What?" I defended "I gave all the usual warnings. It's not my fault he decided to hang around."

Seth groaned as comprehension flickered through his eyes

"Great. That's just what we need…you befriending some random kid. You had something in common, didn't you and you _bonded_."

I sighed and ran a hand over my hair, checking for unidentified objects that might have lodged themselves there.

"He has an overachieving brother that he tries to live up to. Not exactly an easy task from what little I gathered."

Seth winced in sympathy. He'd seen me suffer the living memory of my father's name for many years now.

"He's a nice kid though." I justified "not as bitter and twisted as I am…well not yet, anyway."

Seth laughed dropping to his knees.

"Please! Don't turn him into a mini-you! I don't think I could handle it."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder as he stood up.

"So what's this all about?" he asked "Polaris told us to be here on pain of death." As he brushed off his knees.

"Ummmm…." I said, not quite sure what my answer should be.

"That's what we want to know!" the twins had arrived as well.

3 sets of eyes turned to me.

"Ummm…." I said again "Why don't we wait for the others?"

They kept looking at me. They knew that something was up and that I knew exactly what it was. They were very good at seeing through the majority of my pretences. I had always wondered how they had never caught me out on this front.

"Well I don't think you could make this anymore awkward…What's she done now?" Articus asked as he made his way to our silent group.

"She seems to know something that we don't…and she's not telling." I winced at the serious tone that Seth used.

"Tickle torture?" offered Articus jokingly

"Oh do grow up, Artie old boy." Said Veridan as he arrived.

"Well, we're all here now, so spill?" said Seth

"What about Polaris?" I was stalling. Majorly.

"He said he wasn't going to be joining us until 'after the event', whatever that means." said Veridan.

"Event?" Now I was confused as well.

"And now she doesn't know what's happening either." muttered Nate as he started skipping stones on the lake.

Cherson approached me, eyes narrowed as he closely studied my face.

"There's still something missing….something that we haven't noticed…"

I closed my eyes as I realised that it was too late to back out. I drew in a breath and searched the winds for Polaris. I frowned when I saw his location.

He was at the top the hill that the lake was at the bottom of. He smiled slightly as he whispered to the wind, as if knowing I was listening.

"Hope you're ready Sam." He said. Okay, so maybe I was predictable.

He muttered a few more words under his breath. The ground in front of him shifted, then lifted up – enough to…Oh God!

"No, no, no, no, NO!" All the guys turned and looked at me. I no longer cared who found out. Fear held the reins.

"The bastard. The stupid, idiotic, bastard!" the guys were stunned. I rarely lost my temper to such a degree.

"Why? Who? What's happening?" asked Articus

I looked at him with wild eyes, uttering one word.

"Listen."

Silence descended as they listened and finally understood.

"Landslide!"

The guys started to panic. So much for men being rational. They lost it completely; to them there was no conceivable way out of the valley in time. And they had obviously forgotten that they had magic. I sprang into action. I hustled them into a circle of trees and I burnt a protection spell in to the trees.

"Sam…what are you doing?" asked Veridan. All they could see was me running in a circle with a slight light emanating from my hand.

"I'm actually doing something to stop our dear friend Polaris from becoming a murderer." Sarcasm dripped from my words, my opinion of my apparent 'dear friend' was obvious. "now shut up and panic quietly – and stay where you are."

"But you can't…" whispered Nate.

"This is Polaris's way of helping me be honest with you guys. So try me. I think I can handle it!"

"But you can't…" Cherson repeated his twin's earlier words.

"That you know of." I muttered.

Seth was looking extremely pale as I pushed past him to brand the last tree as the boulders and earth in my mind's eye hurtled closer.

"Everyone in the middle!" I yelled.

They didn't move. They were too busy gaping in astonishment at me

"NOW!" I roared over the noise of the tumbling rocks that were rapidly approaching. They did as I said as I pulled the centres of powers I had branded into the trees into a dome shaped shield. And not a minute too soon.

The rocks connected with the shield loudly, creating a big bang. I had composed the shield quite haphazardly of plant, earth and light magic. The plants provided the backbone for the structure of my light shield, linking it together. Woven into the light was a hastily muttered earth spell that would split the rocks and earth into miniscule pieces and project them safely away from us. Hopefully the afore mentioned projectiles would bury the cause of the entire problem (Polaris) alive.

The onslaught slowed abruptly, and I mentally relaxed and dismantled my shield. The guys looked around in wonder at the now shattered landscape. No trees had actually been felled in the landslide, which was lucky. It was also lucky that landslides were relatively common place, so no one would question the occurrence.

Dusting myself off, I went to each tree, muttering a thanks and apologies as I removed the brands from their trunks.

As I reached the last one, Veridan laid his hand over mine, leaning over my shoulder. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Go on. I need to feel this for myself." He said.

I sighed, but complied with his wishes. I closed my eyes and let the power flow through my hands, as I lightly muttered the words for release under my breath.

"Wirrouva gratious relusiosus."

I felt Veridan's hand jerk slightly as he felt it. Slowly, he pulled away and stared down at his hand in a mixture of confusion and shock. He then looked back up to me, before returning his gaze to his hand.

"Well," asked Articus "is she a plant mage?"

"No." Seth, Nate and Veridan managed.

"Then what?" asked Cherson. "Because I sure as…Oh God…You're?" the penny dropped for him, as he trailed off.

"What?" said Articus, clueless as ever "What is she?"

"Penny still hasn't dropped has it Articus?" Polaris loped up, surveying the damage with easy detachedness. My mood changed drastically

"You!" my voice was deadly quiet.

Polaris had a look of forced innocence.

"I asked for you to help me, not for you to try your damndest to kill us all!" I was beyond mad at him. He had completely taken everything I had asked out of context. All I wanted was someone to support me as I bared my lies to the people who thought I trusted them, and trusted me. Instead, he melodramatically sets a trap for me!

"I knew you would check on me and would pick up on it eventually." He was unrepentant, and not really phased by my anger.

"What if there was someone else here, or in the path of your wonderful landslide? What then, Polaris? What if…" Polaris approached me and placed a hand over my mouth, cutting off my tirade. I batted his had away, glaring at him, but remained silent.

"I get it that you don't like me right about now, but maybe you might want to give an explanation to your other friends about just what is going on here."

I continued to glare at him.

"Yeah." Broke in Articus "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on and what the hell just happened?"

I sighed, as I was forced to put it bluntly.

"I'm a high mage."

Even though the majority had clued on by now, it was still met with a shocked silence.

"Since when?" frowned Articus

I sighed as all eyes focussed intently on me.

"Since forever." I said, as I braced myself for the reaction.

"Wait, WHAT?" said Seth. He looked slightly angry. And I suppose he had every right to.

'Look, just give me a chance to explain!" I begged, wanting more than anything to stop their anger, as my own towards Polaris dissipated.

"You better." Chorused Nate and Cherson.

I gestured for them all to find a seat. Leaning up against an old oak, I took a deep breath before launching into my tale.

"It all began when I was 8….Or in all reality, when I was 2…"

_**Well that was an effort and a half to type up...my handwriting is rather hard to decipher.**_

_**I'm sure you guys all know the drill, so please read and review and make my day!**_

_**Kylara Jade**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Female Intuition is Deadly

_Previously..._

_'Look, just give me a chance to explain!" I begged, wanting more than anything to stop their anger, as my own towards Polaris dissipated._

_"You better." Chorused Nate and Cherson._

_I gestured for them all to find a seat. Leaning up against an old oak, I took a deep breath before launching into my tale._

_"It all began when I was 8….Or in all reality, when I was 2…"_

**-HMC-**

Sunlight danced around me as I finished my tale.

"Well, shit…" breathed out Seth. He gave the impression that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"That's one way of putting it." said Articus dryly. He still looked mildly put out by the whole affair, but you couldn't exactly blame him.

"I've said it before and I'm sure I'm going to say it again – I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but it was really hard to break the train of deception. We all became friends after this started…" I said.

Cherson and Nate got up.

"Group Hug?" they suggested cheekily.

Polaris laughed. Veridan shook his head disbelievingly at their childish behaviour.

"Hey, I never pass up on a free hug." I said as I clambered to my feet and willingly accepted the hug.

"Awww…" said Articus "C'mere you guys."

Before long we all stood in a group hug, no matter how unwillingly. Well, we might have tackled Veridan into it, but who could blame us?

"No more secrets?" asked Seth

"No more secrets" I agreed as we all separated. Veridan was scowling, but a smile hovered around his lips none the less.

"is this the time to tell you that I broke your favourite pencil in the first year of college?"

With a growl Nate launched himself at Cherson. I grinned automatically at Polaris.

"I guess everything is pretty much back to normal." I said relief evident in my tone.

"Are you still annoyed?" he asked

"Yes and No. In this case, the ends justified the means – but, Pollie dearest, you nearly killed us!" I replied.

He grinned and slung his arm around me.

"Hey guys!" he hollered above the din the twins were making "Who's up for Cesari's?"

There was a unanimous murmur of agreement as the twins righted and dusted themselves off.

"Hang on…" I said suddenly "Where's Jaedite?"

A wicker came from behind me.

"I felt the landslide. I went for a quick canter around the lake." He said nonchalantly in my mind.

"You knew!" I accused hotly, his pretence of innocence really not making the grade.

"Knew what?" asked Articus "What did I do?"

I ignored him.

"How?" I asked.

My horse had the decency to avert his eyes in a guilty like manner.

"Zoicite may have overheard Polaris talking about it out loud…and he may have told me…"

"You sneaky little…" I began

I was interrupted by Jaedite's horsey laugh ringing in my head in reference to my disgruntled behaviour.

"She's obviously talking to her horse you fool." Said Seth, whacking Articus around the head.

"Ohh…Of course, she can do that can't she…Well it sure explains a lot of those weird conversations that you claimed you were having with yourself." He nodded in understanding.

"So Cesari's?" prompted Veridan

I placed a hand on Jaedite's neck as out motely group made our way out of the slightly devastated valley. I grinned. I felt a lot happier and a lot lighter somehow now that I had come clean with the people that were most important to me.

We wandered out of the woods and into the streets, heading towards Cesari's – a bakery in the middle of Port Haven. (Port Haven is the 2nd largest city in Ingary after Kingsbury)

We reached the main street and walked through he throng, chatting and laughing as we went. As we approached Cesari's I split from the group, taking Jaedite around the back alleys. There was a route home form here that Jaedite would not have to encounter large groups of people if he took it by himself.

"Off you go boy."

He snorted softly at me.

"Take care." He said before cantering off.

I smiled slightly as I returned to the main street and headed in to Cesari's. As usual I drew curious stares, but I held my head high, not caring in the sli8ghtest. Looking around I saw the guys had secured a corner booth. I made my way over as a waiter approached the table, placing a plate of Cesari's famous pastries on the table. And let me tell you, these pastries were to die for – Cesari's is a must visit place for anyone who comes to Port Haven.

I slid into the booth next to Veridan as Seth handed me a peach and raspberry danish.

"Who paid?" I asked

"Nu-uh. This is my treat." said Polaris "I did nearly kill you all today, so think of this as compensations for any mental trauma you may have received."

"And don't think that we'll forget it." said Articus in mock anger

I bit into the sweet pastry as I listened to the banter that erupted from that comment.

"You're just ticked off that you didn't get to set it up as a major prank." smirked Polaris.

As predicted this didn't go down well with the fire mage.

"Come on!" snapped Articus "It wasn't in the least bit funny – all my pranks are funny!"

Polaris snorted in disapproval at Articus's attempt to deflect the accusation.

"Oh and placing Carronis Root in Seth's tea and giving him an overdose so that he didn't wake up for 3 days is funny? Oh yeah, that's really amusing!"

"It was an accident! I didn't realise that putting it in a cup of tea would enhance its effects!" Protested Articus.

"Boys" I intoned. they both looked up from their debate.

"I think sometimes the past is best left in the past. We should only remember the lessons it taught us and the memories that give us pleasure." I suggested.

To be honest saying something like that made me feel rather mature and superior. And I might have gotten a bit of a kick out of it. But maybe that was because they both appeared properly chastised.

Our conversation now descended into the mundane topic that was school. What teacher we were going to have, whether there was anything different once you became a senior – by that I mean entering your last 2 years of college. I started to zone out, letting my wander on the winds through the streets of Port Haven.

Fish wives gossiping.

The swish of archaic pages being turned in the library.

The chatter of children playing hopscotch.

The rustle of ladies skirts

Lettie's scream

The clang...wait...Lettie's scream?

I sat bolt upright, focusing on finding where exactly my sister was – believe me catching a certain gust of wind isn't easy. She was at the top of the long road that headed towards out estate. And she was being apprehended by two men.

I stood up sharply, banging the table slightly. The guys had been lost in their conversation and looked up at the noise created by my sudden movement.

"What?" asked Polaris, taking in my wide-eyed expression

"Lettie..." I breathed, before turning and vaulting on top of the ledge created by the booth seats against the wall. With an extra leap I grabbed the lowered exposed beams of the roof and swung myself onto it.

"Sam? What about Lettie? I can't see her...what's going on?" Seth's voice was tinged with worry.

Ignoring him I gained my balance on the beam. Predictably someone noticed and drew everyone else's attention, but right now that was not my main worry. I ran along the beam, and onto a joining one towards the door. Reaching the entrance I swung myself under the beam, holding on tightly before dropping onto the floor just next to the door. The entire Cesari's crowd was silent. I executed a flourished bow.

"Ladies. Gentlemen." I said in an attempt to be theatrical (which, might I add, failed miserably judging by some of the expressions). I then turned on my heel and sprinted out the door.

I was still fixed on Lettie as I ran, winding my way through the crowd. As it thickened I muffled a frustrated scream. Didn't anyone have any idea how much of an emergency this was? With an effort I swung myself onto a wall, and from that jumped to a conjoining roof.

"Detour 101. Much quicker, if I do say myself." I muttered to myself as I set of at a sprint across the adjoining rooves, jumping the gaps as I came to them, carried forward by my own momentum. Luckily above eye level, I managed to avoid attention.

Lettie meanwhile was slowly moving backwards as the two men approached her, trying to keep her distance.

"Come on my pretty, I only want to buy you a drink." One said, his voice betraying the lie.

Lettie didn't say anything and kept backing away.

With a last burst of speed they were within my actual sight.

One of the men reached forward in a quick movement and grabbed her wrist. With a growl I launched myself at him. He let go of her wrist in surprise.

"Sam!" gasped Lettie

"Go!" I told her as I made sure that the man I had tackled was still stunned as I pushed off him. She didn't move.

"For once in your life Lettie, hang propriety and RUN!" I yelled. With one last glance at me she hitched her skirts and ran.

I turned to the two men, as the one I had tackled stood up, dusting himself him off.

"Now gentlemen, don't you have somewhere else you have to be?"

They appraised me.

"No, I think you will be sport enough – we need not look elsewhere." One sneered, eying me over crudely.

They both had a foot height wise over my slim frame, but both were stocky. While it made them more intimidating opponents, it would slow them down.

As the other reached for me, I spun out of his reaching hands way and darted in to hit his solar plexus soundly. He fell to his knees, winded by the surprise attack. I darted back out of the way. The other looked from his fallen comrade to me, and back again.

"Bitch!" he growled, before swinging a fist at me in anger.

I blocked it with my right arm, and grabbed his arm with my left hand. Using our contact point as a fulcrum, I spun him, before releasing him into a nearby tree. The winded man clambered to his feet as his friend groaned in a state of semi-conscious pain. He soon returned to the ground with a swift roundhouse kick. Both were now out for the count.

I dusted myself off.

"Good day to you gentlemen." I said to their unresponsive figures before calmly walking off. I had gone about 50 yards down the road before Lettie stepped out from behind a tree. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lettie I told you to run!"

"How did you do that?" she was wide eyed as she peered over my shoulder at the unconscious men. I could see her turning the events over in her mind, a slightly calculating look hidden in her eyes behind the surprise.

"Basic application of physics to the human anatomy." I said "I was taught how to do it years ago. Nothing wrong with learning a little self defence."

She raised an eyebrow. And dropped the act of surprise as she narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously Lettie, nothing unusual."

Well, okay, maybe it was a little unusual. For a gently (excuse me while I gag) lady. If Polaris or Articus had busted out those moves to protect someone like Lettie they wouldn't get all the questions that I was.

"Then how did you get here in time – you came this way at a run, like you knew something was up?"

I sighed again. This one was faked.

"I was merely taking a run home from meeting the guys. Running helps me clear my head. Nothing to it." My tone brooked no opposition. It was Lettie's turn to sigh.

"What happened to us Samara?" she asked. I frowned.

"I don't understand what you mean." I said

"We used to be so close."

I gave a snort of derision.

"'Used to' being the key phrase."

"Well we were!" she said indignantly "But after that first year, it all fell apart – majority of the time these days we avoid each other..." The wistful quality to my voice surprised me slightly

I shrugged anyway.

"Circumstances change, people change – But I can't change what I am Lettie – it all generally comes under the title of 'Life Sucks'"

Lettie gave an odd little laugh at that. She slipped an arm through mine and leant on me as we walked side by side. Though a bit confused and wary of this complete about face, I relaxed. It felt good. Maybe Karma does exist.

"One day, we'll be as we were. I just know it." she said dreamily

"Maybe, maybe not." I hedged.

She looked at me. Her golden hair shone faintly in the sunlight, a contrast to the raging fire of my own coppery strands.

"Why won't you trust me?" she asked, pulling an expression faintly reminiscent of a pleading puppy dog.

I opened my mouth, searching for the right words.

"Lettie!" a cool voice cried. I internally flinched. Lettie turned to address the girl, distancing herself from me automatically.

"Wyrona!"

"Oh, I'm so glad that I caught you Lettie."

The girl's words rang insincerely in my ears. Her raven hair was perfectly arranged, her clothes fine and her skin almost as pale as mine. Her dark eyes carried no hint of kindness. I wasn't going to hang around.

"Ms. Strychton, Lettie if you'll excuse me." with a sardonic smirk I gave a mockery of a bow, clicking my heels together as I did so, before striding off in the direction of the house. I hadn't gone more than a couple of paces before I stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and Lettie...that's why." I said referring to her unanswered question and her complete change of stance at the appearance of her 'friend' – I use the term loosely. I then continued on my way Wyrona Strychton barely acknowledged my presence.

"You'll never guess what I heard..." I could hear Wyrona's voice fade behind me as I broke into a dead sprint towards the house.

For once I used the front door, rushing to my stairs, ignoring the shocked look on my mother's face at my sudden appearance.

"Samara Rhiannon!" She raised her voice as I expertly slid on the slate floor to the foot of my stiars. Stopping without over balancing, I blinked in surprise. Touching my cheek I felt the warm wetness of the tears that I didn't realise I had shed. Bounding forward, I sprinted up the stairs. Reaching the top I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. Touching my cheek again, I scowled.

"Twice in one day. CRYING. I don't cry. I refuse to be this weak." I muttered to myself as I paced around my room.

"I'm being irrational – I don't do irrational."

The tears that streamed down my cheeks didn't stop, disregarding my words.

I gave a frustrated cry, that came out choked and strangled as my emotions over whelmed me.

"Why am I crying over my damn sister?" I hissed to the silent air. "She's no longer a person of importance to me. Or rather, I'm not a person of importance to her. She doesn't actually give a damn, no matter how she tries to act, so why the hell should I!"

I screamed again, this time less weighed down m=by the emotions I was now freely venting. The sound echoed around my room as the birds on the roof took flight in shock. Suddenly I felt drained as I sank to my knees in the middle of the floor.

"Why?" I whispered. Burying my face in my hands I no longer futilely tried to keep my tears in check, and let myself cry out the emotional turmoils of the last however many years.

I cried for the loss of my father, and the legend he left behind.

I cried for the years of self invoked suppression and the hidden truth.

I cried for the aching loss of my family, the abandonment of my mother and sister.

I cried for the undeservedly unwavering support of my band of friends.

I cried for the release the truth brought.

And I cried for me.

It was with this intense feeling of self pity that I in itself loathed that I surged to my feet and slammed my hand into my mirror. The glass fragmented in a cacophony of sound and a shimmering of light. My tears stopped. I looked at my bleeding hand impartially as my blood dripped over my dressing table, not feeling the pain of the inflicted wounds. All I felt was numbness. With a wry smile I watched in fascination as the blood gathered in ruby pools on the wood, light refracting from the slivers of glass.

A gasp came from the door that I had not known had been opened. Lettie stood in the doorway, looking in horror at my bleeding hand, her cheeks flushed from an apparently hurried climb up the stairs.

"What...Why?" she asked her obvious shock colouring her tone.

I shrugged. My face was blank without effort, my previous emotions detached, unobtainable.

"Stress relief." I said dispassionately.

Our eyes met. Hers narrowed for the second time today as she scrutinised the obvious tear tracks down my face and the red puffiness of my eyes.

My expression remained neutral.

My hand kept dripping blood, falling silently.

She suspected something, that I knew. She knew that something was not right, something was being hidden or not acknowledged. And she knew that whatever it was, she didn't know it.

And she knew as well as I did, that one day she'd find out. It was merely a case of when and on who's terms.

And I hoped that when it did happen, it was when I could trust Lettie.

Maybe I was hoping too much.

All I could do was sit back and wait, because no-one knew what the future held.

With that thought my eyes brightened.

Not _everyone_ knew what the future held.

My next move was set.

_**Okay, so it has been a while.**_

_**Well maybe 'a while' is an understatement. But right now this is my best form of procrastination, so I'm updating everything.**_

_**My exams start in 3 days. And finish in just over 2 weeks.**_

_**Go figure.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and as usual, feedback is appreciated.**_

_**Until next time, whenever that may be**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Plans to Revisit History

_Previously..._

_She suspected something, that I knew. She knew that something was not right; something was being hidden or not acknowledged. And she knew that whatever it was, she didn't know it._

_And she knew as well as I did, that one day she'd find out. It was merely a case of when and on whose terms._

_And I hoped that when it did happen, it was when I could trust Lettie._

_Maybe I was hoping too much._

_All I could do was sit back and wait, because no-one knew what the future held._

_With that thought my eyes brightened._

_Not everyone knew what the future held._

_My next move was set._

**-HMC-**

Lettie lost our staring contest – what can I say, it was always going to end that way. She sighed and walked daintily into my room and to my drawers, pulling out a handkerchief. Tugging me by my unwounded hand to the bed she sat me down and bound my injury in silence. She sat back and admired her handiwork.

"I get it that you don't trust me." she said "But do you actually – "

"What the hell happened to you?" The gang stood in the doorway. They had a bit of a habit of coming to my room when they knew my mother was out. Bad timing on their part though.

"Mirror" I mumbled, not making eye contact. I didn't need them to know I'd been crying too.

Seth was glaring at Lettie. She met his gaze evenly before looking away.

"What did you do?" he snarled at her. She blinked in surprise.

"I didn't do anything!" she bit back "She seemed to think it was a good idea to slam her hand into a mirror!"

"And why..." he began before Veridan slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down Seth – deep breaths." Seth glared at his patronizing tone, but shut up all the same.

Nate made his way over to the shattered mirror, and summoning a current of air as he muttered a few words under his breath, he gathered the shattered glass and blood before tossing it out the window.

Polaris came and sat next to me. He looked confused, obviously picking up on the tear tracks that I had been trying to hide. However, he still pulled me into a hug anyway. The others also found places to sit. Lettie watched the embrace, horrified.

"Samara Rhiannon Gaelf! Have you taken leave of your senses?" I lifted my head from its place on Polaris's shoulder.

"Anglis take your hands off my sister _right_ now!" Her eyes were wide as she spat out her words.

"Either calm down or get out Lettie." I said coolly "This is normal for me – It's not like you can name anyone but these guys who care about what the hell happens to me."

She raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth as if to protest.

"It's not like..." started Nate

"We're going to take advantage because..." interjected Cherson

"...Sam's really just..." said Articus with a roll of his eyes

"...one of the guys." finished Seth, still glaring at Lettie from his perch on the edge of my desk.

She looked at Veridan.

"What they said." he muttered as he inspected my bookshelf.

I looked up at Polaris. The room was starting to suffocate me. The obvious animosity between Seth and Lettie was almost tangible. Something was going to snap sometime and heaven knew where that would land me.

"Larrie..." I murmured. Polaris's eyes narrowed. I only called him Larrie when I wanted something.

"How long 'til term starts?" I asked. He frowned in confusion.

"Just under two weeks – we start Monday week." (It was Tuesday)

I smiled, forgetting the pain in my hand. Everyone watched me warily.

"Enough time for a trip then." Lettie surged to her feet at my words.

"NO! Not again – You are not running off again!" I looked at her, idly comparing her censure to Markle's concern.

"Again?" asked Articus. I cringed. The time I had run away before, it had been covered up by my mother as an impromptu trip to a non-existent aunt. Heaven forbid her daughter rebelled. Too late for that now though. Lettie was still scowling.

"I need to go. I have things to sort out and people to see. It has been 3 years."

"Just try getting that past mother." she argued

"You just try and stop me – believe me, I don't hit girls, but I will if necessary." I threatened.

Lettie gave a frustrated scream under her breath as she stormed from the room. Seth was still glaring at her retreating back

"If you're not careful, the wind might change." I said to him.

He shook his head slightly and blinked, a slight blush tingeing his pale cheeks. He looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"So are you going away then?" asked Veridan, flicking through one of my books on aquatic plants.

I nodded

"There's someone I need to see. They may have told me not to come back, but I need their help. I'm _not_ running away." I said forcefully

"How do we know that? I mean, what do we actually know about you?" asked Articus, slightly bitterly.

"I'll keep in touch." I said as I mentally scanned my bookshelf before finding an idea that would do the job. Articus raised an eyebrow sceptically. I stood up and grabbed my money pouch, before flinging open the window.

"Well, come on!" I said gesturing to the window. I really didn't need another run in with Lettie. Nate got the hint and used his magic as he leapt from the window to control his decent.

"Na-ah." said Veridan, snapping the book closed. "These feet are staying firmly on the ground thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes before gathering the air around him and bundling out the window despite his protests.

"Catch!" I yelled down to Nate, who made sure he landed safely. The others followed suit, but didn't need my assistance to jump from the window. I looked around my room to make sure I had everything I needed before leaping myself.

As I landed with a gentle tap on the ground, Nate looked mildly impressed. I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to fix your hand?" asked Cherson

I shook my head as I looked at the blood stained handkerchief.

"Lettie saw it injured – She's suspicious enough as it is. I have completely dulled the pain though, so there's not really a problem with it." He nodded in understanding.

"So where are we going?" asked Veridan scathingly. Oh dear. He obviously wasn't taking too kindly to being thrown out a window.

"Back to town." I said simply.

**-HMC-**

The group followed obediently into town as I made my way to the glass maker's. They shared confused glances, but didn't comment. They were used to me doing stranger things than this.

"Hi Mr Kryston." I said brightly as we entered the dimly lit shop.

"Miss Samara! How are you?" he answered. Most of the shop keepers were non-magical, meaning they had no problem with me, which was nice for a change.

"Wonderful, thank you!" I said hiding my hand behind my back "Any chance of buying some mirrors?"

The old man raised a bushy eyebrow

"Mosaicing" I improvised calmly "I thought I'd give it a try"

"Any particular size?" he asked

I gestured with my hands in approximation.

"About 6'' by 4'' – and could I get 7 please?"

The man named his price which I paid before he went out the back to cut the mirrors to size.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Mysterious." muttered Articus as he eyed some of the merchandise on the wall.

"And _Mosaicing_? Where did that come from?" asked Cherson

I tried to suppress a cheeky grin – rather badly.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said as innocently as possible. They didn't buy it – shock horror!

"Just bear with me – I'll explain soon enough"

"When?" asked Veridan, who was obviously getting bored of all the waiting.

I looked out the crimson stained clouds in the sky as I acknowledged the approach of night, as Mr Kryston placed my mirrors on the counter and wrapped them in cloth to prevent breakages. I accepted my bundle with a small sigh, before leading then way out of the shop.

"It will have to be tomorrow." I said bluntly.

The guys looked more than a little put out. I mentally cursed at myself. Keeping secrets from friends made life a lot harder when they were exposed. The whole 'trust' idea was gone.

"Are you still going to be going away?" asked Articus

"Yes. But tomorrow afternoon – I'll still be there for the meeting in the morning."

"You will be coming back, wont you?" asked Seth quietly.

Apparently, that was what they had all been wondering, as they were all now looking anywhere but me. I herded them from the main street that we had been ambling down to one of the side alleys before launching into my tirade

'Look, I don't know _what_ exactly is going through all of your heads. Yes, I admitted to being talented - far more talented than you expected – but that doesn't make me a mass murder on the run, which with a confession must now disappear."

They had the decency to look slightly guilty. I rubbed my temple in frustration.

"Believe me, confessing has screwed up my internal equilibrium – I no longer know what I'm going to do and how I'm going to handle things in the face of certain events. There's someone I know that can help me get those answers and regain that equilibrium and..." I trailed off.

"And what?" asked Polaris "Come-on, out with it!"

"And help me to figure out what to do from here on in."

Seth crinkled his brow in confusion. I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's my last 2 years at college – what do I do – fake it til the end? Give myself up? Give myself up and then disappear? I mean, what happens if I graduate as an untalented mage, but am found out later?"

"It would be easier if there weren't people like your sister in the world." muttered Seth.

I squeezed Seth's shoulder affectionately. Ever since my second year, which is when I made friends with the majority of the guys, Lettie had called me a 'changeling' and 'the sorriest excuse for a human in existence." He had stood up for me and by me against her bitchiness ever since with the resilience of a knight in shining armour. And with it came what seemed like a deeply rooted dislike. I won't say hate. Hate is such a definite word, and I don't believe you can ever hate anyone entirely.

"'Ifs' never got me anywhere Seth. I know it's a lot considering recent events and revelations, but I need you to trust me."

There were general murmuring of agreements and affirmation.

"Good. Now get home – you guys need your beauty sleep." I smirked

The guys looked at each other, mischief glinting in their eyes before simultaneously launching themselves at me. It was good to know that some things weren't going to change. With a laugh, I dodged their hands until Nate and Cherson grabbed me by the arms and legs, my mirrors dropping to the ground with a dull thud. Veridan picked them up carefully, laughing along with the others as I was swung between them, shouting protests. Articus snuck under me and lifted me onto his shoulders as the twins released me from their hold. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next.

"Awww – Come on Arty, let me go!" I pleaded, gasping for breath in between my laughs.

"In your dreams Trouble." He returned as he started to spin. I couldn't control my laughter as I spun, the surroundings blurring around me. I could feel the light-headedness of dizziness descending, and I wasn't the only one as Articus stumbled. I grabbed the light post that he used to steady himself and as his grip loosened slightly, I levered myself off his shoulders, spinning upwards and landing in a low crouch at the mouth of the alleyway. I snatched my purchases from Veridan before darting out of reach again.

"And with that dear gentlemen, I bid you goodnight!" I declared dramatically, giving a mock bow. The guys clamoured their disapproval as I turned on my heel and fled the sound of their mock outrage at the supposed slight.

I returned home from the run out of breath, but somehow still laughing. My ribs ached from the large gulps of air that I tried to draw in. All this laughing was going to severely reduce my chances of sneaking up to my room quietly without detection. I honestly hate it when I get laughing fits. Subterfuge becomes nearly impossible. Taking a deep breath, I held it in as I snuck in the kitchen door. Hopefully Makato had already gone to bed, or was in some other part of the house, because if she caught me, while my mother might not find out, I would get a scolding. Still holding my breath, I ran up my staircase, expertly avoiding the creaks and squeaks of the loose steps. I crept past my mother's, then my sister's floors. Once on my floor, I released my breath and sank down next to my bedroom door. Closing my eyes I relaxed into the wall. I had made it.

"Well you took your time." I gave a start as Lettie's voice broke the silence.

I had obviously spoken, or thought in this case, too soon.

She stood in my bedroom doorway, hands on her hips.

"Lord Lettie – You nearly gave me an aneurism." I said, as I tried to regain some composure as I scrambled to my feet. Lettie drew herself to her full height – 2 inches taller than my own.

Damn Her.

"Sam, I know there's something going on, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Her voice was demanding. Well she could demand all she liked; she wasn't going to get anywhere.

With a sigh, I slipped past her into my room. I sat at my dressing table, and slipped the strip of linen from the end of my plait. I combed my hands through the waves of copper strands in an effort to remain calm.

"You'll be waiting a very long time then Lettie, because there is nothing to tell – no great secret being hidden." How very far from the truth that was.

I reached for my hairbrush, but her hand beat me to it. Seconds later I felt it running through my hair as she brushed it.

"I could never keep my hair this long you know – I can never understand how you manage to keep all the knots and tangles out of it." She commented conversationally.

I took the brush from her hand and turned to face her.

"Look Lettie, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." _**[A.N. – I just love Rhett Butler for that quote!]**_

Lettie glared at me.

"Oh and by the way," I said nonchalantly "The door is that way. You don't have the right to know everything about me anymore anyway – you forfeited that right years ago."

Lettie folded her arms.

"No, I'm not going to leave. Not until I know."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration before moving to sit on my bed. I had other, more important things to be doing than arguing pointlessly with my sister. I looked at her, her posture still defiant, chin raised haughtily.

"You haven't wanted to 'know' for a while Lettie – why are you starting now?"

"You're being really unfair, you know, don't you Samara?" she asked petulantly.

"Unfair?" I echoed "Unfair? I don't know whether anyone has ever told you Lettie, but life isn't fair. Of course you would've had to have been told – because you've probably never experienced just how cruel and harsh life can be."

"You..." She began, tears welling in her pale blue eyes, before cutting herself off with a slight sobbing and running from my room, her sobs bursting into full force and fading as she ran down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at the door that Lettie had dramatically slammed in a swirl of skirts on her exit. Lettie really did have a tendency for overly emotional dramatics. Which meant that they usually ended in tears. Every time something didn't go her way, rationality went out the window – If she was even rational in the first place – but that could be debated for ever and a day at some later time. Unlacing and kicking off my boots, I remembered my mirrors that I had left outside the door. Going and picking them up, and unwrapped them. Gently, I spread the 7 mirrors on my desk, watching my face be reflected back at me. I recognised the guilt and regret in my eyes, emotions that I was trying not to feel. Maybe I had been a little harsh on Lettie.

Sighing, I turned the bookshelf that Veridan had been perusing earlier, my eyes flicking past the titles until I found the one I was looking for to use in accordance with my earlier plan. I pulled the old, much loved leather tome from the shelf and flipped through it as I returned to my desk. I found the page and scanned it for the other things I would need, before rummaging in my desk draws for the correct items.

A bottle of Meruscian ink.

A needle.

A strip of linen.

I wrapped the linen around the blunt end of the needle, before stretching my arms. I turned and quenched the candle that Lettie had obviously brought and left in my room. My room was temporarily plunged into darkness before I conjured a pale blue ball of unwavering light to work by. Rereading my page of instructions from the book in front of me, I opened the bottle of ink and dipped the sharp edge of the needle into it and began to work, muttering the necessary words under my breath.

**-HMC-**

3 hours later I placed down the needle as it returned to its normal cool silver state from the red hot state I had kept it in. My fingers were numb and cramped as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I examined my now decorated and charmed mirrors with something akin to pride. This was the first time I had attempted something like this and I hoped that it worked. But that could be tried out later. I diffused my ball of light with a quick snap of my fingers, before slumping over my still open book and letting sleep claim me.

_**So, yes I finally got around to updating this. Sorry to all those who waited. It should have been up a day or so ago, but my internet was being obnoxious.**_

_**By the time you are reading this, I will officially have graduated from High School – something I am immensely grateful for – I don't think I could have stood another year, day, week or month.**_

_**Hopefully updates will come more regularly now for all my stories, as I become a crazed FF writer, hunched over my computer.**_

_**Just casually.**_

_**As you do...**_

_**Why not? I hear you ask...**_

_**...and that is exactly my point.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Kylara – Jade**_

_**xxx**_

_**p.s. Howl is coming...at some point...in the near future...**_

_**...okay that, might be an exaggeration – you're not going to meet Howl until Chapter 10...which is a while...don't kill me please?**_

_***runs and hides behind beloved clipboard which holds the hand written chapters***_


	7. Words of Wisdom Never Make Sense

_Previously…_

_3 hours later I placed down the needle as it returned to its normal cool silver state from the red hot state I had kept it in. My fingers were numb and cramped as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I examined my now decorated and charmed mirrors with something akin to pride. This was the first time I had attempted something like this and I hoped that it worked. But that could be tried out later. I diffused my ball of light with a quick snap of my fingers, before slumping over my still open book and letting sleep claim me._

**-HMC-**

I awoke to the sound and feel of pebbles raining in through my open window – I couldn't remember opening it, but Polaris, the annoying bugger that he was, was quite suite skilled at tripping the latch with a well placed stone. I groaned, still half asleep. Generally, I am a morning person, but staying up the majority of the night will turn me into the walking dead.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled softly.

I started to drift off once more, but a whispered conversation carried by the early morning breeze in through my window wouldn't let me.

"She's not getting up." Said the voice that was easily identifiable as Polaris.

"She's gone." Said a slightly disgruntled Veridan

"But Sam wouldn't..."

"Run off without telling us."

No prizes for who those two were.

I hauled myself from my desk with a muted groan. . I ran my hand over my cheek, feeling the imprint of the book, and hoping to high hell that there wasn't an ink stamp of the words across my face. Standing up with great difficulty as my muscled complained about their awkward sleeping position, I quietly collected the 20 or so pebbles with my magic, summoning them into my hands. Holding my hands out from me, I walked to the window, counting in my head silently before dropping my collective missiles onto their heads. I was rewarded with yelps of surprise and pain.

"I'm up, and I haven't gone anywhere, so just quiet down." I snapped, leaning out of the window, before turning back to my room and gathering up the mirrors and trying futilely to straighten out my clothes that I had artlessly fallen asleep in.

I then leapt effortlessly out the window, landing directly behind Articus with a soft thud.

"Holy mother of!" swore Articus as he pivoted in surprise before Polaris clapped a hand over his mouth.

I shrugged indifferently as everyone but Polaris gawked at me, still not used to my magical manifestations.

"How many times?" muttered Polaris "Show off."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature." Polaris said, rolling his eyes. I wrinkled my nose at him, before snapping my fingers in front of the other's frozen expressions.

"You just...just..." stuttered Articus. I slapped him lightly on the back. I didn't understand why they were having this reaction now – I had jumped from the window with the rest of them yesterday.

"You'll get used to it." Grumbled Polaris. "Sam here is a bit of a show off – she just has a wider audience now."

"You just wait, little Miss Polly – You just wait!" I hissed good naturedly at him. Veridan rolled his eyes, having recovered from the shock.

"Are we going to go, or just stand around until her mother or her sister catches us, and grounds Sam for life?"

And with that, everything returned to normal. With murmurs of agreement we set off. However the silence between us was still slightly awkward. The guys (minus Polaris) kept flicking glances my way as I pretended not to notice. This was something I knew was going to happen – people just don't take complete turnabouts like this straight out, without dragging their heels to acceptance in some shape or form. I wish they did. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier. Reaching the top of the hill where we usually met up in the mornings. I settled myself onto my usual rock, which was slightly warmed by the morning sun as the guys stood round nervously. You'd think I was sentencing them to death or something equally horrendous. And it was kind of getting annoying.

"Oh for the love of God, would you guys snap out of it? I get that it's a bit of a change, but for heaven's sake, it's still me!"

Responses were limited and unintelligible. Polaris studied the sparse clouds in a bored manner. I restrained myself from hitting them all over the head with the nearest blunt object.

"Okay – here's how it is going to be. I'll be away for the next week or so, but I'll definitely be back in time for college, unless something goes drastically wrong." I tilted my head thoughtfully "Which, in my previous experience it has a tendency to do so."

Seth went to speak but I cut him off. I needed to get this all out before they all started making judgements. Placing my mirrors on the rock in front of me, I unwrapped them. I spread them out, the 7 mirrors glistening in the sunlight.

Each mirror had a different set of 6 symbols in circles along the base with a larger symbol at the top. Each of the symbols matched the symbols of our collective mage medallions.

"What?" asked Articus confused as he peered at the reflective surfaces.

"Message Mirrors" breathed Veridan. Trust the resident self proclaimed nerd to know what they were. In all honesty I would have been disappointed by anything less.

"What Mirrors?" chorused Nate and Cherson. With a sigh I rolled my eyes and handed each of the guys a mirror with their respective mage sign at the top.

"I can only get a two way connection between the mirrors" I said, slightly apologetic.

Seth was looking at the mirror like it was a dangerous animal that was about to bite. With a grin, I lightly pressed my finger to one of the small mage symbols that were inscribed on the bottom edge of the mirrors. Co-incidentally it was the fire mage symbol. Said Fire Mage had his nose pressed right up against his own mirror.

Such was the image that then filled Seth's mirror. With a shout of surprise Seth nearly dropped his mirror and grabbed onto it before it hit the ground, and stared at it wide eyed. A similar shout of surprise was issued from Articus as the spinning surroundings that was taken in from Seth's mirror was displayed on his.

I didn't quite see the look of shock on his face as I was already bent over gasping for breath in between bouts of laughter. Once I had recovered my breath and composure, the others were all trying their mirrors out as well.

"Any other explanations needed?" I asked dryly, watching as Cherson and Nate began flicking through the symbols in a way that was making some of the others mildly nauseous from the quickly changing images.

"Outdid yourself on this one Sam" commented Polaris lightly as he ran a finger over my engraving work on his mirror. "Got a bit of artistic flair going on here?" he flashed a cheeky grin my way.

I scowled at him before looking down at my hands.

"I just wanted you guys to know that even though in your eyes I've changed, I still want us to be friends and I want to rebuild the trust I've probably shattered. Keeping in touch seems the logical way of doing things."

"Awwww – Sam that's so sweet." Cooed Articus as he very nearly strangled me by throwing his arm around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"Don't get used to it." I muttered as I gave him a friendly shove. It was nice to know that they still wanted to keep in touch with me, and that the news really hadn't made that much difference.

Putting two fingers in my mouth I gave a sharp, high pitched whistle, drawing their attention.

"I've got to go – I have a bit of a ride ahead of me. The mirrors can be used to contact me, so get it out of your heads that I'm running away." I pause for a second "Speaking of the mirrors….for God's sake, don't break them. I am never blistering my fingers up like that again."

This caused a round of laughter

"Whatever you say Princess." Smirked Veridan.

I blinked.

"I hope my hearing is malfunctioning and you did _NOT_ just call me what I thought you did." I placed my hands on my hips as I spoke, refusing to speak the 'p' word that contained so much girliness.

Laughter resounded again, the group atmosphere well and truly back to normal.

"Go on, get out of here…" laughed Nate, with a wave of his hand.

"…and let us know when you get back" finished Cherson.

With a grin and a mock salute I set off at a run back towards my house, but was halted by the guys shouting a final farewell at me.

"Have a good trip, Princess." They all yelled in unison. Why did I have this really bad feeling that it would become one of those nicknames that I really hated, and would be hard to shake?

"I'll get you guys for that when I return." I called over my shoulder as I continued running, away from the echoes of their laughter.

**-HMC-**

I used my window again to re-enter the house, moving quickly around my room as I packed a bag for my forth coming trip. Ever since I had started telling Markle about my escapade when I was 13, and the coinciding event of me sharing my secret with the people I cared about most, I had wanted to return. I muttered what I needed under my breath as I moved.

"…spare shirts….linen….money purse."

Before long I was packed. Now all I had to do was get out without Lettie kiking up a fuss.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a voice from the doorway.

Speak of the devil. Damn Lettie and her timing.

"Say what you want Lettie." I said exasperated, as I turned to the mirror to neaten and refasten my hair.

"You're going away." She stated

"I'm also coming back. I think. No, I am" I said to wind her up.

"Without a guardian _or_ permission"

"I can look after myself."

"Have you no sense of propriety?"

"None what-so-ever. Can I go now? Yes? Good."

"SAMARA!"

"Lettie."

I slid past her, heading to the spiral staircase.

"I'm not letting you go."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

She opened her mouth to argue once more, but I slung my bag over my shoulder, sat on the bannister and with a mocking wave, I slid out of sight.

Landing lightly on the floor, I rushed out the door to the stables as quickly as I could. I need to get out of here before Lettie even had a chance to raise the alarm of my impending escape.

I vaulted onto Jaedite's back and quickly relayed the situation to him via our mind link.

"Smooth going." He laughed at me. One of the draw backs of being able to talk to your horse – they can make fun of you lik you wouldn't believe.

"Yeah, yeah, just get moving already.'

I wound my fingers through his mane as he cantered off our estate and onto the main road.

We slowed to a brisk trot as we made our way through the centre of town. Drawing attention to myself was not going to help my plans. Riding along I realised all the girls gazes were drifting towards Cesari's. Frowning slightly I focussed on my inner eyes and found that body of power was glowing far brighter than that of the surrounding people from a window seat. Blinking I made out the figure of a male – probably about my age. Shaking my head I continued on my way. I didn't have time for that kind of thing.

"That's my brother." I nearly fell off Jaedite in shock. It was Markle.

"You gave me a fright. I haven't seen the girls so drawn to something or someone since, well, ever."

Markle ran his hand through his short brown curls.

"He's always showing off. He's perfect you know." His voice was tinged with bitterness. I dismounted to walk beside him, my hand on Jaedite's neck. The kid needed a listening ear, and to be honest I wasn't that strapped for time.

"Life's a bitch." I said frankly.

"Tell me about it." He sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Markle, but you really need to stop defining yourself in terms of your brother."

He blinked at me, obviously confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, when you say that he is perfect, you are implying that you aren't."

"Well, yeah."

"What's so perfect about him?" I asked. Who ever he was, he was strong magically.

"He's a high mage." Markle was surprised. "I thought everyone knew he was!"

I gave a laugh.

"Well I'm not really the type to indulge in gossip circles. I don't even know what your brother's name is or anything about him."

He blinked. I back tracked.

"Hang on, wait….he's a high mage?" It finally sank in. This was not good. Not good at all. I really needed to get out of here and sort my head out. I felt blood rush from my face. In terms of magic, only a high mage could identify other mages by their calling by anything other than their mage medallions. I felt the blood rush from my face, as reality set in. Markle looked at me worriedly.

"You ok?" I nodded in response. "So where are you going?" he asked

"Oh – you remember how I was telling you about that summer?"

He nooded.

"I'm going to visit the guy who took me in. Incidentally, his name is Cadvan – Cadvan Wilkinson. He's my one stop shop for advice"

"You having a hard time as well?"

"Yes and No."

"You're so ambiguous."

I laughed.

"How about you? Just the usual oppression of an over talented brother?"

He grinned back at me.

"That and the fact that he and I have been abandoned here by our parents. I'm basically slave material now." He joked.

I winced in sympathy.

"That has got to be…"

"Samara!" Lettie cried from the other side of the road.

"Bloody hell" I muttered. "Markle, I have to go."

He nodded in understanding as I vaulted back onto Jaedite's back.

"SAMARA! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Lettie was starting to make a scene as she ran towards me. People started coming out of the shops. I wove Jaedite's mane through my fingers, as I felt the powerful prescence that was Markle's brother move onto the street.

"Markle." He turned his heda towards me, from watching the gathering crowd "The sky's the limit – stop building yourself glass ceilings!"

"What?" he frowned, confused again. I laughed.

"SAMARA RHIANNON GAELF!"

"Gaelf?" He asked, shock plain on his features.

"We all have our own demons kid. See ya round." With a small wave and a grin, I dug my heels into Jaedite's sides as we wheeled around, heading out of town, away from Lettie's yelling and into the forest and into freedom.

**-HMC-**

A few hours of riding through the dappled shades of Ingary's largest forest and Jaedite slowed his pace as we approached the small house I had been telling Markle about only a day or so previously. A man was sitting out on a chair near the door, sharpening an old and well worn belt knife. He looked up and grinned as we made our way forward, not at all surprised by my prescence.

"Right on time!" he said with a grin as he stood up. I scowled at him.

"You've been spying on me." I growled.

Cadvan is not your traditional mage, but a Clairvoyant, someone adept in scrying and fore-seeing. Originally from Diatrian, his olive skin gave him away as an outsider in seconds.

"I've been lonely." He pouted childishly as he stood up and stepped forward to stroke Jaedite's mane.

I glared at him. At the end of my last visit, he tells me not to come again unless I really needed help, or I was in a life or death situation. I stick to his wishes, and when I do return, what do I get? Him complaining!

"I would've come…" I started

"you're a funny one kid – We both know I told you not to unless necessary – and really I don't think this qualifies as 'life or death'." He ruffled my hair. "But my little girl's all grown up!"

He grinned as I batted away his hand

"And yet I'm here."

"You were never one to follow rules, or ven very good at following them when you tried,"

We both laughed at that.

"So, though it's not 'life or death', I guess you know the state of things?"

He nodded.

"What do I do?" I asked bluntly. It was generally the best approach with Cadvan.

"You take your own advice." He said.

"What?"

He laughed at my reaction

"Advice is a valuable thing, but it needs to be internalised as well as given with a good heart."

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. Straight answers were obviously not in the order of the day.

"I forgot just how annoying your riddle talk was." I cried

"and I forgot just how obtuse you could be." He shot back.

"I'm not obtuse! You're just verbose and uncomprehensible!" I retorted.

"Kind of a case of the pot calling the kettle black?"

I gave a Lettie-ish screan of frustraton. Cadvan pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you in the flesh again kid."

"Likewise old man" I responded with a smile.

"A little less of the old – I'm only 37!" I laughed at his response – a very Cadvan response, and oh so predictable.

"Now get inside and clean up!" he instructed as he took my bag from me.

"Yes sir!" I responded cheekily.

Jaedite had long ago turned his attention to eating grass, and could easily be trusted to stay put.

Cadvan opened the door and mock bowed. I mocked a curtsey in return….rather badly. I never was one for curtseying.

This was definitely what I needed.

And wouldn't Lettie scream if she could see me now!

**-HMC-**

_**Okay, yes, I know, it's been an age.**_

_**But due to the lack of things to do in uni lunch breaks, I am now catching up on all my typing.**_

_**Please please please review.**_

_**This is the story that really needs the most feedback.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Kylara – Jade**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Breaking it Down, Building it Up

_Previously…_

_"It's good to see you in the flesh again kid."_

_"Likewise old man" I responded with a smile._

_"A little less of the old – I'm only 37!" I laughed at his response – a very Cadvan response, and oh so predictable._

_"Now get inside and clean up!" he instructed as he took my bag from me._

_"Yes sir!" I responded cheekily._

_Jaedite had long ago turned his attention to eating grass, and could easily be trusted to stay put._

_Cadvan opened the door and mock bowed. I mocked a curtsey in return….rather badly. I never was one for curtseying._

_This was definitely what I needed._

_And wouldn't Lettie scream if she could see me now!_

**-HMC-**

I woke the next morning to the sound of birdsong. I know, I know – how cliché! But I haven't felt this happy in years. In fact, probably since I was last here. Fancy that. Cadvan knocked on the door with his typical good timing.

"Come on Sam, up and at 'em!"

I groaned. The bed was way too comfy and that sounded like way too much effort. With a disgruntled sigh I pushed back the covers, the sun warmed wooden boards beneath my feet lessening the desire I had to crawl straight back into bed. I walked to the dresser, where I had laid out my clothes the night before. Once changed, I sat and began the arduous task of brushing out my hair. I was disrupted from my task by hearing my name being called by someone who definitely wasn't Cadvan. With a gasp I quickly grabbed my bag from the floor and dug around for my carefully crafted mirror. Pushing the fallen strands of hair out of my face I grinned at the rather put out face of Polaris Anglis.

"I feel so idiotic talking to a mirror." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Well, you don't have to use it!" I retorted playfully, acting offended.

"Hey, don't be like that – I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." I grinned. Typical Polaris – always worrying away like a mother hen.

"Yeah, I got here just fine." Well, duh.

"Where is 'here' by the way?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, you know…." I trailed off at Polaris's horrified look. I hurried on. "Geographically, that is. Couldn't find it on a map to save my life…"

My explanation hadn't helped the situation.

"So hows the family dealing with my absence?" I asked, trying to break his glare.

He sighed.

"Lettie visited us all yesterday, demanding to know where you were. Let's say she wasn't best pleased that none of us had the foggiest idea."

I winced. Life was so much easier before Lettie had decided to start caring.

"You should have heard Seth go on about her this morning – I swear she's all he talks about sometimes – he really has it in for her."

"He always has – since we first became friends in second year. He's always watching her every move whenever she comes near me and…." I trailed off as an idea struck me.

"My god…" breathed Polaris. We were obviously thinking the same thing.

"He LIKES her!" we yelled together.

"Same, everything okay there?" came Cadvan's voice through the door "Breakfasts ready."

Polaris was laughing as I grabbed the mirror and opened my door, running downstairs to join Cadvan in the kitchen. Sitting at the table I propped the mirror up against the wall.

"Who's that you've got there?" asked Cadvan, as if having a hysterical guy in a mirror sitting on his kitchen table was an everyday event. Knowing Cadvan, that wouldn't be too far wrong.

"I think he's having a little bit of a mental breakdown." I said conversationally as Cadvan handed me my breakfast.

"Hey Polaris" I addressed him as he calmed down. "Meet Cadvan – Teacher, mentor, friend and overall annoyance."

The remnants of Polaris's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You're staying with a guy? Please tell me you're with someone else as well?"

Oh dear, it seems like he wasn't going to handle this well. Cadvan flicked me an amused look.

"Samara, have you no…" he began reprimanding me

"..Sense of propriety?" I broke in "No. None what-so-ever. And you just sounded like my darling sister!"

He groaned, hitting his head on whatever surface he had the mirror rested against. I laughed at him through a mouthful of food.

"I give up – I'll talk to you when you get back." He said. I swallowed.

"Will do – and by the way, don't say anything to Seth! I have dibs on organising that inquisition!"

Polaris smirked

"Now that is going to be a sight to see." He said, before with a wave, his face disappeared from my mirror.

Cadvan sighed as I devoured the rest of my meal.

"Still making trouble Princess?" he drawled.

I scowled. He would have listened in to that particular conversation, wouldn't he.

"Oh no, not you too!" I protested.

"You've got to admit, it suits you. Proud, bossy…"

"Watch it Wilkinson." I snapped as I attempted to flick him with a nearby tea towel. He managed to snatch it off me.

"Hows the fighting coming along?" he asked conversationally, although he already knew the answer.

"Okay, considering the lack of opposition." I hedged, for some reason, still not wanting his disapproval for completely slacking off. He picked up my plate from the table as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, consider this boot camp. You perform well; I help you out with your mid-life crisis. Easy" He grinned.

I got the feeling that he was mocking me. Wonder why?

"It's not a mid-life crisis – more of an identity crisis. I'm not old enough for a mid-lief crisis. You, however, are!"

"Hey, a little respect for your elders there young missy!" He dumped the plate in the sink.

"Hand to hand or sword combat first?" he asked.

"Hand to hand." I answered. "Sword and staff work and what not is going to be really quite shoddy. I don't even own a sword or a staff!"

Cadvan blinked at me, before whacking me over the back of the head.

"How can one of the best students I have ever taught NOT have basic weaponry?"

"Uhhh…." I said, not quite knowing what I was supposed to say to that. "Girl, remember?"

Cadvan sniffed in response. Apparently that was not a legitimate excuse to him.

"Fine – we'll start with hand to hand this morning, and we'll go on a bit of a trip to get you some gear after lunch. I guess it means I can test you from the basics again."

His face was serious as he went into full out teacher mode.

"You remember where we used to train?"

I nodded.

"Tie your hair up and wrap your hands. I expect you there in 15 minutes."

He headed to the door before turning back.

"Oh and Gaelf…" he said with a mischievous grin "Be scared. Be very scared."

I laughed as I ran back up the stairs with the mirror. Living with Cadvan was certainly a more invigorating lifestyle. There was always something to do, something to achieve, something to fight. During that summer when I ran away, Cadvan showed me that even if you can't publicly excel in one thing, you get out there and beat everyone at something else. Okay, not many people get involved in fighting where I live, but it's still feels good knowing that should the situation arise – like with what happened to Lettie – there was a way I could defend my self and rise to what ever situation confronted me.

Making the preparations as instructed, I was soon back down the stairs and out the front door. I was momentarily disorientated in terms of direction – I knew the clearing where we used to train, but I was a little sketchy on how to get there. I could already hear Cadvan mocking me.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and followed my instincts, using my magic to makes sure I didn't do anything stupid, like running into trees. I set off at a fast pace, hoping to high hell that I was going the right way.

Instinct told me when I was close, so I opened my eyes. I could see a brighter spot of sunlight filtering in just in front of me.

I slowed my pace.

I was now confidant in the knowledge that I had the right place.

Cadvan was sitting barefoot in the centre of the clearing, his eyes closed and his bleached blonde hair drawn back into a short ponytail.

"You're late!" he said, not opening his eyes.

I folded my arms and glared at him from the edge of the clearing, as a smug grin began to form on his face.

"By what? A total of 82 seconds or something?" I asked sarcastically

"Actually it was 53." He answered.

"Bug deal." I sighed.

His eyes snapped open.

"A person can be killed in a second. An explosive can detonate and decimate an entire landscape in less than that. Timing is everything when learning to combat the forces of others in a physical manner."

I bowed my head, his words hitting home. Through my dreams I had seen when my father had lost his wings. Had he been one second faster, he would have still be able to fly and would've lived another day.

"I understand." I said "I apologise for my tardiness."

"Good." He said standing up "Let's get started."

**-HMC-**

As the sun reached it's height at midday, I collapsed back onto the soft ground with a groan.

"Okay, okay, enough. I get that I am severely out of practice. But I'm begging you, no more!"

Cadvan stood over me, his body casting a much welcomed shadow over me. I had got rid of my boots quite early. My shirt sleeves were rolled up, and the shirt itself was untucked and tied around my midriff. I had also taken a knife to my breeches, cutting them half way up my thigh – bringing us back to the whole 'no sense of propriety' thing.

Cadvan offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Okay, enough is enough. It's not like I want to cripple you for life." He said

I snorted in disbelief.

"Could have fooled me. But it seems like you'll settle for crippling me temporarily."

"Wounded, wounded to the heart my dear. I will have to retaliate!" he dramatised.

In one smooth and impossibly quick movement, he threw me over his shoulder.

"Wait – what? Cadvan, what are you doing?" I asked before the penny dropped.

He wordlessly strode out of the clearing as I struggled futilely on his shoulder. I knew exactly where he was going. I closed my eyes in preparation; waiting for what I knew was coming. It came, with the freezing cold and wetness that can be expected of a river. I came up coughing and spluttering, wiping the tendrils of hair that were plastered on my face out my eyes as I glared at Cadvan. He grinned down at me as I kept myself afloat.

"You know, that's really not even mildly intimidating when you look like a drowned rat."

I continued glaring.

"I hate you." I stated plainly. He ignored me.

"Consider this your cool down. You swim home. In that direction." he indicated the way with a wave of his hand.

Upstream.

Lucky me.

"You'll be able to see the house when you get there."

I kept up my glare.

"You want me to swim against the current?"

He nodded.

"But what about my stuff?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"I'll take it back." he said nonchalantly as he turned to go. "Oh, and no magic assistance, Princess, or you're on dishes for the rest of the week!"

Seriously, the glare should have had some kind of affect by now. And it wasn't like I wasn't going to be doing the dishes anyway.

He walked off with a mocking wave, not looking back as he whistled a lively tune into the wind. I knew he would have a wide grin.

Annoying man. Actually, screw that.

"Arrogant bastard" I muttered under my breath, as I angrily splashed the water.

"Oh well, nothing for it." I sighed as I turned and struck out against the current.

It wasn't actually that strong, and I soon relaxed into an easy stroke. With the sound of the water lapping against my sides, I drifted into the memories of my previous visit to Cadvan's.

**-HMC-**

**FLASHBACK**

_I woke the next morning with a blanket wrapped around me, the embers of the dying embers of the fire still glowing slightly as the muted sunlight of dawn filtered in through the grimy window. I blinked, stretching slightly. My muscles ached from sleeping in an awkward position on the floor. _

_The events of the previous day rushed back to me. Reality hit me – I was in a stranger's house. _

_In a stranger's house, in a place I didn't know._

_In a place I didn't know, where there were no other establishments for miles._

_I struck my forehead with my palm._

"_What the hell was I thinking? I must have a death wish." I muttered out loud "But then that's the problem wasn't it – I wasn't thinking at all!"_

"_I doubt you have a death wish...maybe you're just mad?"_

_I whipped my head around to stare wide-eyed at the source of the comment. The man from yesterday lounged lazily against the wall._

"_Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." he continued conversationally._

_I continued staring at him, struggling to believe if this was actually happening. He pushed himself off the wall, walked over and sat cross-legged in front of me._

"_I'm not going to hurt you – You're welcome here, and welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. You seem to be someone struggling with the pressures of society, something which I can understand. This is why I am always ready to lend a hand to those in such an unfortunate position or situation. Your inner turmoil is quite obvious."_

_I blinked rapidly. Not only had his happy-go-lucky personality just done a 180, he had also understood something in so little time that my supposed 'dear ones' had failed to pick up on._

_It all came welling up and I broke down completely, tears streaming in torrents down my face._

_The man reached forwards, rocking onto his knees as he held my shaking body as it was wracked with wave after wave of heart wrenching sobs. Through the tears I told the stranger everything – about my father, my mother and sister, the expectations, the lies, the truth, the disappointment. _

_I finished my tale with a sigh and a muffled sob, wiping the last of my tears from my cheeks. Somehow, I felt lighter for letting it all out._

_And once again I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach, as I yet again realised I had done something incredibly stupid._

"_I'm sorry – I shouldn't have..." I started, but was cut off._

"_No, never apologise for what you feel, or communicating those feelings."_

_He stood up, offering me his hand._

"_Now, I'm Cadvan Wilkinson – And from what I've gathered, you're Samara Gaelf."_

_I let him pull me to my feet. He grabbed my chin softly with his other hand, tilting it upwards to make me look him in the eyes._

"_You are not the first person who has felt all these things, nor, unfortunately, will you be the last." he grinned "In fact, I have a boy perhaps a couple of years older than you, suffering from the same kind of ...malady."_

_I nodded, looking down at my feet again. I suddenly realised, on top of everything else, just how uncouth I looked. My clothes, to put it plainly, were ruined. My hair was bedraggled and unkempt._

"_Thank you." I managed to whisper to him, my voice now hoarse from crying as well as telling my story. _

_He grinned again, the corner of his eyes creasing._

"_Now, do you want to stay here for a while, or do you want to go back home?" he asked kindly, ho pressure or bias attached to his words._

"_Home?" I asked "What's home? I can't go back as I am now...I won't last."_

_Cadvan's smile became slightly bitter at that._

"_Well isn't that the truth." His expression changed again. "But I'm glad that you will stay – I think we're going to get along famously. Now I think a bath is in order – Don't you?"_

_I gave a shaky laugh and a smile. If I didn't know better, I'd say he could read my mind._

"_I'm sorry, but those clothes will have to be disposed of – and I only have shirts and breeches..." he trailed off "I suppose I'll have to find somewhere to pick up a couple of dresses."_

"_Oh, no shirts and breeches are fine – I really hate wearing skirts."_

_My hand flew to my mouth. My statement was beyond improper. But then again in the last 24 hours, I couldn't recall a moment when I had been proper. There was absolutely no way that I would be allowed to wear breeches_

_Cadvan threw back his head and laughed, which promptly put paid to my internal scolding._

"_Breeches it is then."_

_I was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. He grinned._

"_Like I said, you and I are going to get along famously."_

_In a burst of confidence I grinned back as he threw an arm around my shoulders and led me up the stairs. _

"_Bathroom on the right." he said, as he took a pile of clothes out of a cupboard. He handed me the clothes and turned back down the stairs as I heard a loud thump from a room down the hall._

"_That'll be Jace." He called over his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way – Welcome to the Wilkinson Household!"_

**FLASHBACK**

**-HMC-**

I hauled myself out of the river, still grinning at the memory. I walked to the house with a spring in my step, as I wrung the water out of my hair. Cadvan was waiting outside.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked as I dropped to the ground in a spot of sunlight, lying out on the warm cobblestones of the garden path.

"I was remembering that first morning that I was here."

No more needed to be said, as we looked at each other and burst out into raucous, companionable laughter, which echoed through the trees that surrounded us.

**-HMC-**

_**Again, it's been a while.**_

_**However, due to an overly sunny mood for multiple reasons – one of which being that I've finished my first semester of uni! – I found it in me to finish typing this chapter up, and send it out into the vast expanses of Fanfiction.**_

_**Once again dedicated to my lovely Saskia, especially with all her help recently.**_

_**Reviews are most certainly desired, but unfortunately, cannot be made mandatory.**_

_**Til next time (which should be sooner, rather than later)**_

_**Kylara – Jade**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
